Believe
by Kyo Jin 39
Summary: FF yg menceritakan tentang ketegaran seorang Leeteuk dan keinginannya untuk terus melindungi Super Junior. bad summary.. nikmati aja deh FFnya... and don't forget to review my FF..
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Believe**

**Author :Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast : All member Super Junior + Young Jin**

**Genre : Family, Brothership**

**Rating : General**

**Disclaimer : semua ide cerita murni dari imajinasiku #plak All Super junior member hanya milik orang tuanya dan milik Tuhan # Tapi Teuk oppa boleh buat ku ya.. ^^ #plak dirajam Angel**

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

**HAPPY READING... ^^**

"Akhirnya selesai juga konser kita hari ini," ujar Leeteuk yang kelihatan sangat-sangat lelah.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya lelah saja. Ayo kita pulang, besok kita masih harus datang ke tempat ini untuk melanjutkan konser kedua kita."

Leeteuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan para dongsaengnya pun mengikuti.

"Kami pulang," pamit Leeteuk pada semua staff sambil membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

Dongsaeng-dongsaengnya pun jadi ikut-ikutan pamit sambil membungkuk pada para staff. Lalu mereka membuntut dibelakang Leeteuk yang sudah jalan duluan menuju bis.

Sampai di dalam bis Leeteuk pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang empuk dan dia pun tertidur.

"Lihat, Teukie hyung langsung tertidur," ujar Yesung.

"Biarkan saja," kata Kangin. "Dia tadi bilang padaku kalau dia lelah."

"Bagaimana tidak lelah? Teukie hyung kan tadi mengelilingi semua panggung sambil berlari-lari," cerita Donghae. "Aku baru setengah panggung saja sudah menyerah. Teukie hyung benar-benar bekerja keras."

"Kalau begitu kita juga harus bekerja lebih keras lagi," saran Kyuhyun. "Kasihan Teukie hyung jika dia yang bekerja keras sendiri."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun," ujar Kangin menyetujui. "Kita harus membantu Teukie hyung."

Mereka semua pun akhirnya setuju untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi di konser esok hari.

"Kita sampai di dorm," ujar Kangin sambil membangunkan yang lain. Mereka keluar dari bis dengan malas-malasan. Bahkan Eunhyukpun sampai harus ditarik turun. Hanya tinggal Leeteuk yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Kangin pun tidak tega membangunkan malaikat yang kelelahan itu.

"Tolong bawakan barangku dan Teukie hyung ya," pinta Kangin pada Kyuhyun yang baru ingin turun dari bis.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun pun protes. "Aku lelah."

"Kalau begitu kau gendong Teukie hyung." Kangin yang sudah menggendong Leeteuk pun menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merengut, dengan kesal dia mengambil tas Kangin dan Leeteuk di dalam bis. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun masuk lagi ke dalam bispun menunggu. Saat melihat Kyuhyun kerepotan membawa tas-tas Kangin dan Leeteuk dia pun segera membantu. Sedangkan Kangin langsung ngeluyur pergi sambil menggendong Leeteuk yang tidur dengan damai.

"Sini aku bantu." Sungmin membawa satu tas milik Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu bawakan semua deh," ujar Kyuhyun lelah.

"Enak saja!" Sekarang Sungmin yang protes. "Masih untung kau ku bantu. Sudah cepat bawa ke dalam!" Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang membawa tas sambil malas-malasan.

Tiba-tiba Kangin keluar lagi, tapi tanpa Leeteuk.

"Kau lama sekali! Sini berikan padaku!" Kangin langsung merebut tasnya dari tangan Kyuhyun dan langsung pergi meninggalkan magnae itu.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dorm dengan langkah gontai.

0o0

_"Kok aku sudah di dalam kamar?"_ batin Leeteuk heran. _"Kapan aku jalan ke kamarnya?"_

Dilihatnya ke tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Kangin masih tidur dengan pulas. Dia melihat jam di tangannya.

_"Ahh, sudah jam 7 pagi."_

Leeteuk pun bangun dari tempat tidur serba putihnya menuju dapur. Dia sangat haus.

_"Kok masih sepi ya? Memang belum pada bangun?"_ pikir Leeteuk sambil menghabiskan minumnya. Dia meletakkan gelas dan berjalan menuju kamar para dongsaengnya. Kamar pertama yang didatanginya adalah kamar HanChul couple. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Leeteuk langsung masuk ke kamar yang tidak terkunci itu.

_"Masih tidur."_ Leeteuk langsung menutup pintu. Dia melanjutkan ke kamar berikutnya, KyuMin. Sama dengan kamar sebelumnya, Leeteuk langsung membuka pintunya dan terdengar suara berisik.

_"Ahh, mereka sudah bangun,"_ pikir Leeteuk sambil melihat ke dalam dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang bermain game.

"Kyuhyun! Kau bermain game terus sejak semalam!"

"Ahh, Teukie hyung." Kyuhyun terlihat kaget melihat Leeteuk sudah ada dibelakangnya. Dia langsung berhenti bermain. "Tidak hyung. Aku baru bermain beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk istirahat?" tegur Leeteuk. "Hari ini kita masih harus melaksanakan konser. Gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan hanya bermain game saja."

"Ne, hyung," jawab Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk langsung meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar deh magnae itu." Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu saja mementingkan gamenya.

Dia sudah sampai di kamar YeWook couple. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu.

"Ohh, kau sudah bangun Yesung?"

"Ne, hyung," jawab Yesung. "Hyung kenapa malah berkeliaran dan tidak istirahat? Bukankah hyung kelelahan semalam sampai-sampai Kangin menggendongmu masuk ke kamar."

_"Ohh, jadi dia yang membawaku masuk ke kamar,"_ batin Leeteuk.

"Aku sudah agak mendingan," kata Leeteuk. "Aku hanya ingin mengecek apa kalian tidur dengan nyenyak atau tidak."

"Pasti hyung," jawab Kibum dari balik pintu. "Kita semua tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Ohh, kau juga sudah bangun?" tanya Leeteuk kaget. Kibum mengangguk. Kibum juga terlihat sangat lelah. Karena jadwalnya hampir sama dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang disibukkan dengan berbagai macam MC dan _varietyshow_, sedangkan Kibum –yang memang tidak begitu banyak tetapi padat, sibuk dengan drama dan _sitcom_.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar YeWook sambil menubruk Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang kagetpun jatuh telentang di tempat tidur Yesung.

"Kangin-ah!" seru Leeteuk. Kangin yang memang jahil terhadap hyungnya yang satu ini malah memeluknya erat dari belakang sambil menggelitiki hyungnya itu. Leeteukpun tertawa sangat keras. Yesung hanya memandangi Leeteuk dengan tatapan kasihan dan geli. Kibum hanya tersenyum. Ryeowook yang semula masih tertidur langsung terbangun sambil melihat hyung-hyungnya dengan mata mengantuk.

"Ahh..Ahh..Kangin-ah," seru Leeteuk. "Hentikan.. Ahh.. Kangin.. Sudah hentikan! Aduh! Leher ku sakit!" Kangin pun menghentikannya. Leeteuk langsung bangkit dan melarikan diri dari kamar itu, takut dikerjai oleh Kangin lagi.

Leeteukpun tidak jadi melanjutkan _apel_ paginya gara-gara ulah Kangin. Dia menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Kibum datang dan menemani hyungnya itu.

"Ahh, Kibummie. Kau kelihatan sangat lelah," ujar Leeteuk sambil membelai lembut rambut Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidur lagi saja kalau masih lelah." Leeteuk melihat jamnya. "Masih ada waktu 7 jam lagi sebelum kita berangkat ke stadion." Kibum juga ikut-ikutan melihat jam.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur lagi hyung," kata Kibum. "Aku terlalu lelah hingga tidak bisa tidur. Memang hyung tidak lelah?"

"Kemarin iya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak," jawab Leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba Kangin mendatangi mereka diikuti oleh Yesung, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae, Shindong, Siwon dan Hankyung. Melihat Kangin, Leeteuk agak takut. Takut dikerjai lagi oleh dongsaengnya itu.

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat lelah," ujar Yesung sambil memandang Leeteuk dan Kibum. "Lebih baik kalian berdua kembali berisitirahat saja."

Leeteuk menggeleng sedangkan Kibum hanya diam saja.

"Aku sudah tidak merasa selelah kemarin," kata Leeteuk menenangkan mereka.

"Hyung," panggil Kangin.

"Apa?" tanya Leeteuk takut-takut.

"Hahahaha... Hyung, kenapa kau takut seperti itu?" tanya Kangin dengan geli.

"A.. Ani. Aku tidak takut," elak Leeteuk. "Eh, mana Eunhyuk? Dia belum bangun?"

"Belum," jawab Donghae yang sekamar dengan Eunhyuk. "Dia masih tidur."

"Mari kita bangunkan!" seru Kangin sambil berlari ke kamar Eunhyuk. Shindong dan Sungmin mengikuti dari belakang. Leeteuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Kangin. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar teriakan dari kamar Eunhyuk dan gelak tawa dari Kangin, Sungmin dan Shindong.

"YA!"

Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak marah. Suaranya sangat keras sekali hingga semuanya terdiam. Kyuhyun yang sedang main game di kamar pun sampai keluar kamar, bingung.

"KALIAN INI PAGI-PAGI SUDAH RIBUT SAJA!"

Ternyata Heechul yang berteriak. Heechul keluar dari kamar dan mendatangi mereka yang ada di ruang tengah. Semua memandangi Heechul dalam diam.

"MEMANG KALIAN TIDAK ADA KERJAAN SELAIN RIBUT-RIBUT! AKU SEDANG ISTIRAHAT!" bentak Heechul.

Sama dengan Leeteuk, Heechul kalau sedang istirahat memang paling tidak suka kalau diganggu. Makannya tadi Leeteuk langsung pergi setelah melihat Heechul dan Hankyung masih tidur.

"Sudahlah Heechul," kata Leeteuk menenangkan.

"Ini juga gara-gara kau karena tidak menegur mereka!" Heechul menyalahkan Leeteuk. "Seharusnya kau menegur mereka sama seperti kau menegurku saat aku selalu pergi dengan teman-temanku!"

Setelah berkata begitu Heechul pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Leeteuk yang disalahkan oleh Heechul hanya menghela nafas, berusaha untuk sabar. Kangin yang baru keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk mendatangi mereka. Diikuti Sungmin, Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

"Heechul hyung marah?" tanya Kangin.

"Ne," jawab Hankyung. "Dan gara-gara kau Teukie hyung dimarahin oleh Heechul."

Mereka terdiam sambil memandang sebal pada Kangin.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Heechul memang seperti itu," kata Leeteuk. "Aku mau mandi dulu."

Leeteuk meninggalkan mereka semua. Kangin jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat hyungnya bertengkar.

0o0

"Ayo, sudah saatnya kita berangkat ke stadion," ajak Leeteuk pada para dongsaengnya. Mereka pun segera bersiap-siap dan berangkat menuju stadion.

Di dalam bis Leeteuk hanya diam saja. Kangin yang biasanya cerewet jadi ikut-ikutan diam melihat hyungnya sedang tidak berselera untuk mengobrol. Tapi memang dasar Kangin suka sekali menjahili Leeteuk dan saat ini dia sangat bosan, berkali-kali dia menyenggol-nyenggol kaki Leeteuk pelan. Leeteuk yang sadar pun memandang kakinya dan kaki Kangin, lalu menatap Kangin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kangin. "Aku hanya bosan."

"Bosan kenapa? Sebentar lagi kan kita akan bertemu dengan E.L.F, pasti kau akan terhibur." Leeteuk kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Hyung..." panggil Kangin manja. Leeteuk pun kembali menatap dongsaeng di sampingnya itu. Dilihatnya Kangin sedang mengedip-ngedipkan mata sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk heran plus ngeri melihat tingkah aneh Kangin.

"Aku ingin bermanja-manja denganmu, hyung," jawab Kangin sambil meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun membelai-belai kepala Kangin.

"Hyung, aku menyayangimu," kata Kangin.

"Kalau begitu jangan buat masalah lagi," pinta Leeteuk.

"Memang kapan aku buat masalah hyung?" tanya Kangin. "Kan aku anak baik." Kangin kembali senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Anak baik apanya? Kau selalu membocorkan aibku di depan publik. Dasar kau ini."

"Hahaha.. Kan hanya untuk.."

_BUGH!_

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bantal kecil menjatuhi mereka. Kangin langsung memandang orang-orang yang duduk di belakangnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Siapa?!" tanya Kangin jengkel.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang sibuk bermain game malah melongo.

"Apanya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Yang melempar bantal ini!" Kangin menyodorkan bantal kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Bukan kami hyung," jawab Sungmin. "Dari tadi kami bermain game terus."

Kangin pun bangkit dari kursi dan memandang ke semua orang. Mereka semua memasang tampang 'tak berdosanya' kepada Kangin.

"Awas kalau kalian ulangi lagi!" ancam Kangin.

Kangin kembali duduk dan diam, sedangkan Leeteuk tidak mau mempermasalahkan itu. Kurang kerjaan pikirnya.

Kangin kembali memandangi hyungnya.

"Hyung, kau kelihatan lelah," kata Kangin. "Benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa cemas saja."

"Cemas kenapa?"

"Cemas untuk konser hari ini. Aku takut semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik."

"Hyung jangan berfikiran seperti itu. Semua pasti baik-baik saja dan semua akan berjalan dengan baik. Percayalah padaku hyung."

Kangin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk untuk memberi semangat dan menenangkan. Leeteukpun tersenyum. Kangin jadi ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Kita sampai!" seru Shindong dari kursi belakang.

Satu per satu mereka turun dari bis. Leeteuk yang pertama turun dari bis tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Hyung!" Kangin berseru sambil menolong hyungnya itu. "Hyung tidak apa-apa?"

"Aduhh.." Leeteuk melihat sikunya yang terluka. "Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang tidak hati-hati. Sudah cepat! Kita masih harus _rehearsal_."

Leeteuk segera masuk ke dalam stadion. Kangin yang semula terbengong pun mengikuti Leeteuk dan yang lain.

0o0

"Benarkan hyung, konser pasti berjalan lancar," seru Kangin senang sambil memeluk Leeteuk erat.

"Ne, ini berkat kalian semua," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae yang berdiri di sebelah Leeteuk, senyum sedikit menghilang dari wajah Donghae. "Kau pucat sek.."

Belum selesai Donghae bicara, Leeteuk sudah pingsan dan dengan sigap Kangin menangkap tubuh Leeteuk.

"Hyung!" panggil Kangin khawatir. Semua member, staff dan manager mengerumuni Leeteuk.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit," ujar manager dan langsung memanggil ambulans.

**~TBC**~

**Aku potong sampai sini ya,,**

**ayo yang udah baca mohon review ya..**

**don't be silent readers..**

**gomawo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Believe**

**Author :Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast : All member Super Junior + Young Jin**

**Disclaimer : semua ide cerita murni dari imajinasiku #plak All Super junior member hanya milik orang tuanya dan milik Tuhan # Tapi Teuk oppa boleh buat ku ya.. ^^ #plak dirajam Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING...**

* * *

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae yang berdiri di sebelah Leeteuk, senyum sedikit menghilang dari wajah Donghae. "Kau pucat sek.."

Belum selesai Donghae bicara, Leeteuk sudah pingsan dan dengan sigap Kangin menangkap tubuh Leeteuk.

"Hyung!" panggil Kangin khawatir. Semua member, staff dan manager mengerumuni Leeteuk.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit," ujar manager dan langsung memanggil ambulans.

**DI RUMAH SAKIT**

"Kalian pulang saja dulu, biarkan aku yang menjaga Jungsoo," kata sang manager. "Kalian sudah sangat lelah, sebaiknya cepat pulang."

"Tapi.." Kangin tidak rela meninggalkan hyungnya.

"Aku akan mengabari kalian segera kalau dia sudah sadar," janji manager.

Dengan tidak rela Kangin mengikuti hyung dan dongsaengnya pulang ke dorm.

.

.

.

"Hyung mau ke mana pagi-pagi gini?" tanya Kibum saat melihat hyungnya bersiap untuk keluar dari dorm.

"Aku mau menjenguk Teukie hyung," jawab Kangin.

"Kita tidak pergi bersama-sama saja?" tanya Heechul.

_"Tumben Heechul hyung peduli pada Teukie hyung,"_ batin Kangin.

"Aku mau pergi sendiri saja, nanti kalian pergilah bersama-sama." Kangin langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kangin dengan segera memanggil taksi dan pergi menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hyung, aku di mana?" tanya Leeteuk pada manager.

"Kau di rumah sakit sekarang," jelas manager. "Kemarin setelah selesai konser kau jatuh pingsan dan kami langsung melarikanmu ke rumah sakit. Jungsoo-ssi, kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu."

"Ne, hyung," jawab Leeteuk. "Di mana para dongsaeng?"

"Aku menyuruh mereka pulang setelah mengantarmu ke sini," jawab manager. "Mungkin sebentar lagi Kangin akan datang ke mari. Tadi dia sudah bilang padaku. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu."

"Ne, hyung. Gamsahamnida."

_"Kenapa aku bisa sampai pingsan? Apa aku terlalu lelah? Jungsoo babo!"_ batin Leeteuk. _"Mereka semua pasti kerepotan dan bingung. Aku benar-benar bodoh bisa sampai pingsan seperti ini."_

Leeteuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia menutupi wajah dengan tangannya. Merasa sangat bersalah pada para dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ahh, Kangin," seru Leeteuk. Kangin mendekati Leeteuk. "Kau hanya sendiri?"

"Ne," jawab Kangin. "Mereka masih di dorm."

"Biarkan saja, mungkin mereka masih lelah," kata Leeteuk. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak istirahat? Memang kau tidak lelah?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu hyung. Hyung sudah baikan?"

"Ne, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Hyung harus banyak-banyak istirahat. Liburan kali ini hyung tidak usah ke mana-mana, lebih baik hyung gunakan untuk istirahat."

"Kan kita hanya mendapat libur dua hari, masa' aku hanya di dorm saja?" protes Leeteuk.

"Pokoknya harus!" Kangin bersikeras. "Jika hyung tidak ingin pingsan lagi dan membuatku khawatir, hyung harus mendengarkanku."

"Baiklah..."

Leeteuk pun mengalah, percumah berdebat dengan Kangin, hanya membuat ribut saja.

"Lalu kapan hyung bisa pulang?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku tida tahu. Tadi manager hyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

"Annyeonghaseyo..."

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook sudah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ryeowook," sapa Leeteuk.

"Hyung! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memeluk Leeteuk. "Kau masih terlihat pucat."

"Aku sudah agak baikan."

"Kau hanya datang sendiri?" tanya Kangin pada Ryeowook.

"Ani."

"Lalu, mana yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Mereka sedang menuju ke mari, tadi aku mendahului mereka," kata Ryeowook.

"Annyeonghaseyo.."

Yang dibicarakanpun datang. Mereka semua masuk ke kamar bersamaan dan membuat kamar menjadi penuh.

"Gomawo, kalian sudah mau menjenguk ku," kata Leeteuk.

"Hyung sudah baikan? Hyung kelihatan masih pucat," kata Donghae sambil mendekati hyungnya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Leeteuk menenangkan. "Maaf sudah membuat khawatir dan repot kalian semua. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tak apa hyung, kau begini juga demi kami," kata Donghae. "Hyung bekerja sangat keras. Tetapi hyung harus selalu perhatikan kesehatan. Aku tidak mau jika hyung sakit lagi."

"Ne, aku.."

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa semua member. Ternyata dokter datang untuk memeriksa Leeteuk.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," kata sang dokter. "Aku harus memeriksa Tuan Park."

"Ne, silahkan." Kangin mempersilahkan sang dokter dan dia, Donghae serta Ryeowook menyingkir dari ranjang. Mereka mengawasi dokter yang sedang memeriksa Leeteuk.

"Kau sudah agak mendingan," kata dokter setelah selesai memeriksa.

"Berarti saya sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Belum," jawab sang dokter segera. "Kau masih harus istirahat total di sini. Jika tidak kau akan kembali _collapse_. Tubuhmu masih belum bisa digunakan untuk bekerja. Jadi untuk 1-2 hari kedepan kau masih harus istirahat."

"Andwe!" Leeteuk langsung menolak mentah-mentah. "Aku mau pulang hari ini!"

Dokter kelihatan agak bingung mendengar tolakan Leeteuk. Para dongsaeng pun kaget.

"Tapi kau harus istirahat total, jika tidak kau akan mudah sekali lelah dan pingsan nantinya," jelas sang dokter.

"Aku akan istirahat di dorm." Leeteuk masih bersikeras.

"Hyung..." Kangin memanggil Leeteuk. Semua orang langsung memandang Kangin, termasuk sang dokter.

"Hyung dengarkanlah apa kata dokter. Hyung tidak mau jatuh sakit lagi kan?"

"Tapi aku bisa istirahat di dorm," kata Leeteuk masih bersikeras. Tetapi dia tidak berani memandang dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Dia menunduk. Kangin dan Ryeowook mendekati Leeteuk. Kangin memegang dagu Leeteuk dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ryeowook membelai tangan Leeteuk.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku tidak nyaman tidur di sini," kata Leeteuk masih tidak memandang wajah Kangin.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," kata dokter. "Kau boleh pulang ke dorm mu tapi kau harus beristirahat total dan tidak boleh melakukan aktivitas apapun. Mengerti?"

"Ne..."

"Aku permisi dulu." Dokter meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali!" Donghae agak jengkel pada Leeteuk. Sedangkan yang lain tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Aku akan lebih cepat baikan jika aku di dorm," kata Leeteuk. "Jika di sini terus aku akan bosan."

"Ya sudah," kata Kangin. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya biar hyung bisa cepat keluar." Kangin pun keluar dari ruangan.

Suasana jadi agak canggung karena mereka semua hanya diam saja. Ryeowook pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hyung, pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau hyung seperti ini lagi. Hyung harus jaga kesehatan."

"Iya, aku menegerti," janji Leeteuk. "Aku akan menjaga kesehatanku. Terima kasih karena kalian sudah peduli padaku."

"Ayo, kita pulang," kata Kangin. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Mari kita pulang. Kalian keluarlah dulu, aku akan bersipa-siap," ujar Leeteuk.

Mereka semua segera keluar, meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri di dalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

"Ayo." Leeteuk keluar dari kamar. Kangin langsung menggandeng tangan Leeteuk dan membimbingnya keluar rumah sakit.

"Memang aku sudah tua sampai harus dibimbing seperti ini?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kangin.

"Hyung kan memang sudah tua, sadarlah hyung," ujar Kangin menggoda hyungnya itu.

"Mwo! Kau ini!"

Kangin hanya tertawa geli.

.

.

.

"Teukie hyung tidur?" tanya Donghae pada Kangin saat Kangin keluar dari kamar.

"Ne, kalian jangan ribut. Kalau tidak dia nanti bangun."

Semuanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan menonton TV.

_**Ting tong.. Ting tong..**_

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang membunyikan bel. Kangin yang sedang ingin duduk pun tidak jadi dan dia pergi ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang memencet bel sore-sore seperti ini.

Saat mengintip dari kamera pengawas Kangin sedikit mengerutkan dahi, karena tidak mengenali siapa orang itu.

"Siapa hyung?"tanya Shindong dari belakang Kangin.

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak mengenalnya. Coba saja kau intip."

Shindong pun mengintip dari kamera pengawas.

"Siapa ya hyung?" tanya Shindong pada Kangin. "Aku juga tidak mengenalnya."

"Sudah, suruh masuk saja tidak apa-apa."

Shindong membukakan pintu dan Kangin bersiaga dibelakangnya.

"Nugu seyo?" tanya Shindong saat berhadapan dengan orang itu.

"Ahh, annyeonghaseyo," sapa orang asing itu. "Apa benar ini kediaman Tuan Park Jungsoo?

"Ne," jawab Shindong.

"Saya diperintah oleh dokter Young Jin."

"Dokter Young Jin?" tanya Shindong.

"Ohh, dokter yang memeriksa Teukie hyung tadi pagi," seru Kangin. "Ada apa?"

"Saya diperintahkan untuk menyerahkan ini," kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan amplop pada Shindong.

"Gamsahamnida," ujar Shindong dan Kangin bersamaan.

"Ne, saya permisi dulu."

Orang itu pun segera pergi dari hadapan Kangin dan Shindong yang sedang membolak-balik amplop itu. Dilihat dari amplop itu memang sepertinya berasal dari rumah sakit yang merawat Leeteuk.

"Apa ya isinya?" tanya Kangin penasaran sambil masuk ke ruang tengah, diikuti oleh Shindong.

"Siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Orang suruhan rumah sakit," jawab Kangin.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia hanya memberikan amplop ini pada ku," kata Kangin sambil menunjukkan amplop itu pada semua orang.

"Apa isinya hyung?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Tidak tahu, aku belum membacanya," jawab Kangin. "Biar Teukie hyung saja nanti yang membuka. Soalnya ini dialamatkan untuknya. Biar aku taruh di kamar saja."

Kangin pun segera masuk kamar dan meletakkan amplop itu di sana. Setelah sejenak mengecek keadaan Leeteuk, dia segera keluar lagi. Tidak mau mengganggu jam istirahat hyungnya.

**MALAM HARI**

Semua orang sedang duduk dilantai dan makan bersama. Karena Ryeowook sudah memasakkan makanan untuk mereka, jadi mereka tidak jadi pergi ke luar untuk makan.

"Teukie hyung belum bangun?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba pada Kangin.

Kangin menggeleng.

"Biarkan saja, biarkan dia istirahat."

"Tapi dia juga harus makan, hyung," ujar Ryeowook.

"Iya," kata Heechul tiba-tiba. "Jungsoo juga harus makan supaya dia cepat sembuh."

Kangin pun menghentikan makannya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hyung! Kau kenapa!" seru Kangin dan langsung saja semua member berlari ke kamar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Kangin sedang mendudukkan Leeteuk di tempat tidur. Mereka melihat ada darah tercecer di lantai.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Kangin panik.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Leeteuk dengan suara lemah. "Tadi saat aku bangun tiba-tiba saja kepala ku sakit sekali dan darah keluar begitu saja dari hidungku."

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit lagi hyung," ujar Kangin panik.

"Tidak.. Tidak,," tolak Leeteuk. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Setelah istirahat aku juga akan sehat kembali. Kalian tidak usah khawatir."

"Tapi.."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menyela mereka berdua. Sungmin mendekati Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Hyung, bukankah tadi kau mendapat surat dari pihak rumah sakit?" tanya Sungmin pada Kangin dengan wajah serius.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Coba kau baca sekarang."

"Surat? Surat apa?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Tadi sore ada yang mengantarkan surat untukmu, katanya dari pihak rumah sakit," jelas Kangin. Kangin pun mengambil amplop yang tadi ia letakkan di meja dan menyerahkan pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang juga penasaran apa isi surat itu pun segera membukanya.

Saat membaca isi surat itu, Leeteuk membelalakkan mata dan tangannya bergetar hingga surat itu pun terjatuh dari tangannya. Kangin memungutnya dan membacanya bersama dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekap mulutnya, sedangkan Kangin tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi terlihat sangat jelas kalau dia sangat _shock_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

Kangin memberikan surat itu pada Sungmin dan mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hyung, ini bohongkan?" tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" desak Donghae.

**~TBC~**

.

.

.

**gimana? gimana?**

**makin aneh ya ceritanya? ^^ **

**mianhaeyo... *bow 180 derajat (?)***

**ato penasaran sama lanjutannya?**

** hhe...**

**ayo yang udah baca mohon reviewnya dulu ya.. ^_^**

**don't be silent readers..**

**gomawo...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**_Reviews on Belive Chapter 1 :_  
**

**_- Irisha Sinna : Leeteuk kenapa? udah kejawab kan di chapter ini? :) hhe... gomawo... ditunggu review selanjutnya...  
_**

**_- DadjoePranatha : Teukie oppa sakit.. :(  
_**

**_- FiiAngelself : ne,, udah lanjut kok... ditunggu review selanjutnya... :)  
_**

**_- parktevk : ne... udah kok... ditunggu reviewnya.. :)  
_**

**_- GreyOrul : done... waiting for your review... :) thx..  
_**

**_- Agnes : udaaaahhhhh! :)  
_**

**_- cj : udah kok... ditunggu review selanjutnya... :)  
_**

**_- Miracle 7-3 : dirated M.. sebenernya aku bingung mau rated apa... aku ganti deh... :)  
_**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_gomawo yg udah review... ditunggu next reviewnya... :)  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Believe**

**Author :Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast : All member Super Junior**

**Other Cast : Young Jin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : semua ide cerita murni dari imajinasiku #plak All Super junior member hanya milik orang tuanya dan milik Tuhan # Tapi Teuk oppa boleh buat ku ya.. ^^ #plak dirajam Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

* * *

Kangin memberikan surat itu pada Sungmin dan mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hyung, ini bohongkan?" tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" desak Donghae. Sungmin pun berusaha menjelaskan pada mereka semua.

"Teukie hyung.. Teukie hyung divonis terkena kanker otak," ujar Sungmin sambil menahan air matnya.

"Tidak mungkin?!" seru yang lain bersamaan. Donghae pun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya bersama dengan yang lain. Dan mereka semua langsung _shock_. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Sungmin itu benar.

"Tapi ini masih bisa sembuhkan? Banyak yang sembuh dari penyakit ini!" seru Donghae sambil menangis.

Leeteuk yang sedang dipeluk Kangin pun hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan mendengar perkataan Donghae. Kangin pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan mereka menangis bersama-sama.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" tanya Leeteuk sambil masih terus menangis. Semua terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Kangin melepaskan pelukan dan memandang Leeteuk yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

"Hyung, kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang," pinta Kangin. Leeteuk diam saja. "Kau harus pergi."

Leeteuk masih diam. Tiba-tiba dia ambruk di pelukan Kangin dan darah keluar lagi dari hidungnya.

"Hyung!" teriak mereka semua panik. Tanpa pikir panjang Kangin langsung menggendong tubuh lemas Leeteuk.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Kami juga pergi!"

Mereka semua pun berbondong-bondong pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

_**DI RUMAH SAKIT**_

Kangin keluar dari ruangan dokter Young Jin dengan langkah gontai. Saat ini dia sedang tidak bisa berfikir. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari dokter Young Jin seakan membuat dunianya hancur.

Kangin menghampiri tempat duduk yang ada didekatnya dan duduk disitu sambil meremas-remas jemarinya. Dia berusaha mencerna apa yang tadi dikatakan dokter padanya.

**_Flash Back.._**

_"Bagaimana dok keadaannya?" tanya Kangin setelah melihat Leeteuk selesai mengikuti berbagai macam tes untuk mendiagnosa penyakitnya._

_"Maaf," ujar dokter Young Jin. "Penyakitnya sudah sangat parah. Dia harus rutin melakukan terapi atau bisa juga menggunakan Avastin yang biayanya cukup mahal."_

_"Dengan kedua cara itu apakah bisa sembuh dok?" tanya Kangin lagi._

_Dokter Young Jin menggeleng lemah._

_"Untuk kemoterapi hanya menghambat pertumbuhan sel-sel kanker. Sedangkan Avastin fungsinya adalah memotong pasokan darah ke tumor, mencegah pertumbuhan dan menyusutkan massa tumor. Tapi tidak semua orang bisa merespon Avastin ini."_

_Kangin terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang dokter._

_"Berarti initinya.." Kangin menggantung kata-katanya sambil memandang wajah dokter Young Jin._

_"Kita hanya bisa mencegahnya," lanjut dokter Young Jin. Kangin hanya mengangguk dan dia pun minta ijin pada sang dokter._

**_Flash Back END_**

Kangin pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi ke kamar dimana Leeteuk sedang istirahat ditemani member lain. Sebelum masuk Kangin berusaha menenangkan diri, dia menarik nafas berkali-kali dan diapun masuk.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Leeteuk sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

"Hyung harus ikut terapi," jawab Kangin.

"Supaya kankernya hilang?" tanya Leeteuk antusias. Kangin menggeleng dan wajah Leeteuk yang semula cerah langsung berubah murung.

"Hyung harus mengikuti terapi atau dengan Avastin."

"Avastin?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Ne, Avastin itu bertugas untuk memotong pasokan darah ke tumor, mencegah pertumbuhan dan menyusutkan massa tumor. Tapi kata dokter Avastin ini cukup mahal dan tidak semua orang bisa merespon Avastin," jelas Kangin.

Semua mendesah kecewa.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," ujar Leeteuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa dokter Young Jin.

"Annyeonghaseyo," jawab semua member dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jungsoo-ssi?" tanya dokter Young Jin.

"Aku merasa baik," jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, begini. Jika ku minta kau untuk tinggal di sini untuk kemoterapi apakah kau mau?"

"Apa tidak bisa rawat jalan dok?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hyung!" protes Kangin.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh mu rawat jalan. Tapi kau harus segera datang jika ku hubungi. Bagaimana?" saran dokter Young Jin yang sudah mulai memahami sifat Leeteuk.

Leeteuk berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh pulang hari ini," ujar dokter Young Jin.

.

.

.

Kangin dan Heechul membimbing Leeteuk masuk ke kamarnya. Karena tadi Leeteuk langsung menolak mentah-mentah saat Kangin akan menggendongnya.

"Di ruang tengah saja," pinta Leeteuk.

"Ya! Jungsoo! Kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat!" seru Heechul.

"Mari hyung, kita ke ruang tengah," ujar Kangin tanpa menghiraukan seruan Heechul. Leeteuk pun sedikit heran dengan tingkah Kangin. Mau tidak mau Heechul mengikuti mereka berdua dan member lain hanya mengekor sambil membisu.

Leeteuk duduk di sofa dan Kangin mengikuti. Leeteuk sedikit merasa aneh melihat para dongsaengya yang diam membisu.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk lembut. Mereka semua duduk di hadapan Leeteuk sambil menundukkan kepala. Leeteuk pun ikut-ikutan duduk di lantai. Leeteuk membelai lengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kalian semua kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Samar-samar Leeteuk mendengar isak tangis dari Donghae.

"Sudah, kalian jangan menangis, aku saja tidak menangis," ujar Leeteuk menenangkan mereka semua. "Mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku. Tapi aku kan tidak akan mati sekarang kan? Aku masih bisa beraktivitas bersama kalian, masih bisa bermain dengan kalian, masih bisa membimbing kalian. Walau mungkin memang tidak selamanya. Tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk terus bersama kalian semua hingga akhir hidupku."

Donghae tiba-tiba menubruk Leeteuk dan memeluknya diikuti member yang lain. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. Dia terus menahan air matanya agar tidak turun.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi jika kalian terus memelukku seperti ini," canda Leeteuk. Mereka semua segera melepaskan pelukan sambil menghapus air mata yang tersisa dari wajah mereka.

"Sudah, tidak usah menangis lagi. Masa' kalian berubah jadi cengeng seperti ini."

Leeteuk mengusap air mata Dongha dan member lain.

"Hyung, kenapa ini harus terjadi padamu?" tanya Donghae. "Aku tidak bisa jika harus kehilangan lagi. Kehilangan orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku tidak bisa hyung."

"Cepat atau lambat kita semua juga akan mati. Cuma kita memang tidak tahu kapan saat itu terjadi. Untuk kasusku mungkin tidak lama lagi, dan kita bisa apa?" tanya Leeteuk. "Sekarang aku cuma ingin kalian tidak terlalu memikirkan keadaanku. Konsentrasilah pada pekerjaan. Jangan sampai berita ini membuat kalian _down_. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Mengerti?"

"Ne hyung," jawab semua member.

"Sudah, lebih baik sekarang hyung istirahat. Hyung tidak boleh terlalu lelah sekarang," ujar Kangin. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Gomawo," ujar Leeteuk. "Kalian sudah mau merawatku. Mianhae jika aku merepotkan kalian."

"Hyung jangan bicara seperti itu," sahut Ryeowook. "Hyung sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami. Malah kami yang sebenarnya selalu merepotkanmu hyung. Jadi hyung jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu."

"Baiklah," ujar Leeteuk. "Sudah, sekarang kalian juga pergi istirahat. Esok kalian sudah harus mulai bekerja lagi."

Mereka semua segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Kangin membimbing Leeteuk masuk ke kamar. Setelah Leeteuk rebahan, Kangin segera menyelimutinya dan mencium keningnya.

"Selamat istirahat hyung," ucap Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga."

Dan mereka semua pun tertidur lelap hingga esok pagi.

.

.

.

Leeteuk membuka matanya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Pagi hyung," sapa Kangin dari sebelah tempat tidur.

"Pagi," jawab Leeteuk. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ne, dari tadi," jawab Kangin. "Ayo kita sarapan, Ryeowook dan Hankyung hyung sudah menyiapkan makan untuk kita semua."

Kangin segera menarik lembut tangan Leeteuk.

"Kangin-ah," panggil Leeteuk.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Aku tidak ingin berita ini menyebar ke media. Bisakah kau menolongku? Dan aku juga ingin semua orang tidak mengetahui berita ini."

"Bagaimana dengan manager dan agensi?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mereka mengetahuinya. Biarkan kita bertiga belas saja yang mengetahui ini," ujar Leeteuk.

Kangin berpikir sejenak, Leeteuk memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon dan Kanginpun mengangguk.

"Ayo sekarang kita sarapan."

"Pagi hyung," sapa semua member saat melihat Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Pagi."

"Wah, enak sekali baunya," seru Leeteuk sambil ikut duduk di lantai. Leeteuk segera mengambil mangkuk dan memakan semua makanan yang ada di meja. Semua member hanya memandang Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat para member memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Mereka semua menggeleng. Leeteuk menghentikan makannya.

"Kenapa berhenti hyung?" tanya Hankyung. "Tidak enak ya?"

"Ani, aku cuma ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Begini, untuk masalah penyakitku ini aku tidak ingin berita ini tersebar. Aku juga tidak ingin manager dan agensi mengetahui penyakitku ini. Apa lagi para ELF dan media. Aku tidak ingin mereka semua mengetahuinya."

"Waeyo?"

"Ya! Jungsoo!" seru Heechul. "Bukannya lebih baik jika agensi dan manager tahu? Kenapa kau mau menutupinya?"

"Mereka akan memotong jadwal kerjaku jika mereka tahu, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Itu pasti akan berdampak juga pada kalian. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin itu terjadi."

"Tapi hyung tidak boleh terlalu lelahkan?" tanya Siwon. "Hyung akan kelelahan kalau jadwal hyung sama seperti kemarin."

"Pokonya aku tidak ingin mereka semua tahu!" kata Leeteuk tegas sambil kembali melanjutkan makan. Kangin memandang semua member satu per satu.

"Aku selesai, aku mandi dulu."

Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Kangin pun mulai berbicara.

"Aku belum mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian," ujar Kangin. "Pokonya jangan sampai Leeteuk hyung kelelahan dan jangan membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Jadi, sebisa mungkin kita mengingatkannya kapan dia harus istirahat dan kapan dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi, apa dia mau mendengarkan?"

"Molla," jawab Kangin.

_**1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**_

Super Junior sedang berada di _waiting room_ MNet. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untung acara musik malam ini.

_Waiting room_ sangat penuh sekali, mengingat jumlah member yang begitu banyak, di tambah dengan _hair stylist_, ruangan jadi semakin penuh. Tapi kali ini Kibum dan Heechul tidak ikut serta, karena acara musik ini bertabrakan dengan jadwal _shooting_ mereka berdua. Jadi hanya ada 11 member yang datang.

"Berikutnya Super Junior," seru PD dari luar _waiting room_.

"Hyung, bangun," kata Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Leeteuk yang sedang tertidur. Leeteuk membuka matanya dan memandang bingung pada Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita harus segera naik panggung," ujar Kyuhyun. Leeteuk meregangkan otot-ototnya dan mengikuti para dongsaengnya ke panggung.

Mereka bersiap di samping panggung. Leeteuk menguap lebar-lebar sampai Kangin menutup mulut Leeteuk.

"Jangan sampai kau menguap saat bernyanyi nanti," ujar Kangin yang langsung disambut tawa oleh Leeteuk.

Setelah MC menyebutkan nama mereka, mereka segera naik ke atas panggung. Leeteuk tiba-tiba menggenggam erat tangan Yesung.

"Ada apa hyung? Sakit lagi?" tanya Yesung khawatir. Leeteuk mengangguk sambil terus berjalan. Dia menundukkan kepala saat berada di atas panggung. Sedangkan Yesung memandang khawatir pada Leeteuk.

Saat lagu sudah mulai diputar, Yesung jadi sedikit tidak berkonsentrasi, dia banyak melakukan kesalahan saat dance hingga Ryeowook berkali-kali menyenggolnya agar lebih fokus. Sedangkan Leeteuk berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar dapat menyelesaikan perform hari ini tanpa masalah.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan dua lagu berturut-turut dan turun dari panggung, Ryeowook langsung mengomeli hyungnya itu.

"Yesung hyung, kenapa kau tidak konsentrasi tadi? Kau banyak melakukan kesalahan!"

"Mianhaeyo," jawab Yesung dan langsung mengejar Leeteuk yang sudah berjalan cepat menuju _waiting room_ meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih mengoceh.

"Hyung, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung saat menemukan Leeteuk sedang duduk di sofa sambil memegangi kepalanya. Para member pun masuk menyusul Yesung dan Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya tiba-tiba saja sakit."

"Lebih baik hyung pulang dulu saja," saran Yesung.

"Tapi aku masih ada SUKIRA hari ini," rengek Leeteuk.

"Kalau hyung tidak kuat tidak usah dipaksakan," kata Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk menimbang-nimbang sejenak.

"Aku kuat dan aku akan pergi."

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

_**SUKIRA**_

"Aku akan merindukan kalian semua, sampai jumpa," pamit Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk bersamaan pada seluruh pendengar SUKIRA dan lagu terakhir pun di putar.

"Ayo hyung, kita pulang," ajak Eunhyuk. Mereka pun segera pulang ke dorm setelah berpamitan dengan semua orang.

Saat dalam perjalanan Eunhyuk langsung tertidur karena kelelahan sedangkan Leeteuk sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia memandang langit dari kaca mobil sambil melamun. Bosan, dia lalu berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Eunhyuk membangunkan Leeteuk sambil menguap lebar. Leeteuk tidak bergerak sama sekali. Eunhyuk memandang Leeteuk dengan mata mengantuk.

"Ahh, hyung, ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai." Tapi Leeteuk masih tidak bergerak.

"Sudahlah, kau masuk saja," ujar manager. "Kau sudah begitu lelah, biar aku yang bangunkan dia."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan segera keluar dari mobil.

"Jungsoo-ssi." Manager memanggil Leeteuk sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Leeteuk. "Jungsoo-ssi, ayo bangun."

Leeteuk pun akhirnya menggeliat lemah dan membuka matanya sedikit.

"Ahh, hyung, ada apa?"

"Masuklah ke dorm, tidurlah di kamarmu."

"Kita sudah sampai ya?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Ye."

Leeteuk pun keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dorm dengan langkah gontai. Manager yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan pergi.

***LEETEUK POV***

"Argh!" seruku pelan saat kepalaku tiba-tiba berdenyut lagi. Tapi aku berusaha menengok kebelakang untuk menlihat apakah manager hyung sudah pulang atau belum.

_"Ahh, dia sudah pulang,"_ batinku lega dan aku mulai berjalan masuk ke dormku. Langkah semakin lama semakin lambat karena kepalaku terus berdenyut dan membuat pandanganku kabur.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku harus panggil seseorang untuk membantuku masuk ke dorm, aku tidak bisa pingsan di sini," bisikku sambil mencari-cari ponsel di dalam saku jinsku. Setelah mendapatkannya aku segera mencari-cari nomor para dongsaengku. Tetapi sangat susah karena pandanganku masih kabur dan kepalaku terus saja berdenyut.

Aku memencet salah satu nama yang sepertinya bertuliskan Kangin. Tapi saat panggilan tersambung, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sangat gelap dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

***LEETEUK POV END***

.

.

.

_**PAGI HARI**_

Yesung, Kangin, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin sedang sarapan sambil duduk di lantai.

"Kalian pagi ini sudah melihat Teukie hyung?" tanya Kangin tiba-tiba.

"Belum," jawab Ryeowook, Yesung dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Sejak berpisah di acara musik tadi malam, aku sudah tidak melihat Teukie hyung lagi," kata Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Pagi ini aku juga belum melihatnya, apa dia sudah pergi kerja?"

"Ahh, tidak mungkin," sahut Sungmin. "Setahuku hyung tidak punya jadwal pagi hari ini."

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk datang sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau lihat Teukie hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Ani, waeyo?"

"Bukannya semalam dia pulang bersama mu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, tapi aku meninggalkannya di mobil manager hyung."

"Waeyo?" tanya Kangin.

"Leeteuk hyung tidur dan sulit dibangunkan, lalu manager hyung menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya."

"Masa' iya Teukie hyung pergi bersama dengan manager hingga pagi?"

"Ahh, tidak mungkin." Kali ini Yesung menyangkalnya. Semua memandang Yesung heran. "Semalam Teukie hyung menelephone ku saat aku tidur."

"Jam berapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Emm, tadi kalau tidak salah aku lihat jamnya sekitar jam 1 pagi," ujar Yesung sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Lho, itu kan pas kami sampai di dorm," kata Eunhyuk.

**_Ting Tong.._**

"Siapa yang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Bel terus berbunyi.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Tanpa menigntip siapa yang datang, Sungmin langsung membukakan pintu.

"Nugu.. HYUNG!" Sungmin langsung berteriak keras saat Leeteuk ambruk di hadapannya. Wajah dan bibirnya pucat pasi. Yesung, Ryeowook, Kangin dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar teriakan Sungmin langsung berlari menuju pintu depan. Saat melihat Sungmin sedang berusaha membangunkan Leeteuk, Kangin dengan sigap mengambil alih. Kangin dengan segera menggendong dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kangin saat melihat Leeteuk membuka matanya sedikit.

"Ka-Kangin-ah," ujar Leeteuk lemah.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Di-dingin."

"Dingin?" tanya Kangin. Dengan segera Kangin menyelimuti Leeteuk sampai 3 lapis, dibantu oleh Yesung yang sudah mengambilkan persediaan selimut yang tersisa.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Kangin lagi. Leeteuk mengangguk lemah. Mereka semua jadi khawatir.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kangin langsung memeluk erat tubuh Leeteuk, supaya suhu tubuhnya yang hangat bisa menghangatkan hyungnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" tanya Kangin. "Kau dari mana saja?"

"A-aku semalam pi-pingsan di luar," ucap Leeteuk terbata.

"PINGSAN?!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Ne, aku berusaha menghubungi seseorang, tetapi aku keburu pingsan," jelas Leeteuk dengan suara normal. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak kedinginan.

"Hyung, sepertinya sakit mu tambah parah," ujar Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Leeteuk. "Aku masih bisa bertahan."

Kangin melepaskan pelukan dan memandang Leeteuk.

"Hyung, jangan memaksakan diri. Kami semua benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu," ujar Kangin.

Leeteuk terdiam sambil memandang dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Cepat atau lambat penyakit ini juga akan membunuhku," ucap Leeteuk.

Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Leeteuk yang sepertinya sudah sangat pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi esok.

"Sudah.. Sudah.." sela Yesung. "Sebentar lagi kita akan pergi shooting, kita harus siap-siap. Biarkan Teukie hyung istirahat sebentar."

Yesung menggiring para dongsaengnya keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Ahh, hyung. Aku masih ingin menemani Teukie hyung," protes Kangin pada Yesung.

"Biarkan Leeteuk hyung istirahat."

Cuma itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yesung sembari ia pergi dari hadapan Kangin.

_**KBS MUSIC BANK**_

"Ayo cepat! Cepat! Sebentar lagi kita naik panggung!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Kau siap hyung?" tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk.

"Ne," jawab Leeteuk mantap. Kangin pun tersenyum. Selama perjalanan ke panggung Kangin terus menggandeng dan menempel pada Leeteuk. Baru setelah sampai di atas panggung Kangin melepaskan gandengannya.

Leeteuk menghela nafas dan bersiap.

Musik pun diputar, mereka menyanyi dan nge_dance_ dengan sangat semangat. Tiba-tiba di tengah lagu, Kibum yang ada di samping Leeteuk melotot dan menyenggol-nyenggol Sungmin sambil mengucapkan 'Leeteuk hyung' tanpa suara. Saat itu Leeteuk sudah akan maju ke depan karena partnya tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Sungmin dengan sigap maju ke depan Leeteuk sambil berbisik dan mengelap hidung Leeteuk.

"Hyung, kau mimisan," bisik Sungmin sambil menajuhkan micnya.

Leeteuk pun panik dan langsung mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dan segera bernyanyi sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"_Bagaimana ini?_" batin Leeteuk sambil masih terus bernyanyi. Setelah bagiannya selesai dia segera mundur ke belakang.

Sungmin dan Kibum terus memandangi Leeteuk yang terus menunduk sampai lagu selesai. Leeteuk segera lari ke _backstage_ saat mereka selesai. Kibum dan Sungmin pun juga ikut berlari tetapi langkah mereka sedikit terhalang oleh para staff dan mereka tidak melihat Leeteuk lagi saat mereka sudah tidak terhalang staff.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung pada Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Tadi kami melihat Teukie hyung mimisan," jelas Kibum. Dan mereka pun segera pergi ke _waiting room_. Berharap _leader_ mereka berada di sana.

"Hyung, kau lihat Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Sungmin pada manager mereka yang sedang duduu-duduk di _waiting room_.

"Tidak. Memang kenap.. Hey! Kalian mau ke mana?"

Manager berteriak-teriak memanggil member SuJu, tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab karena mereka semua sudah berlari pergi.

"Kemana hyung?" tanya Sungmin pada semua member yang masih terus berlari mencari disemua tempat.

"Ahh, kita ke bis saja," saran Kyuhyun. "Siapa tahu hyung ada di sana."

"Tapi kan bis selalu dikunci oleh manager," seru Eunhyuk.

"Sudah, kita hubungi dulu Teukie hyung, siapa tahu dia menjawab," ujar Yesung sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Semuanya berhenti berlari. Mereka beristirahat sambil menunggu Yesung yang sedang menelephone Leeteuk.

Terdengar nada dering, tetapi tidak diangkat. Yesung terus menunggu. Saat Yesung akan memutuskan panggilan, tiba-tiba Leeteuk menjawab.

"Ahh, hyung. Kau di mana?" tanya Yesung.

"_Aku sedang bersembunyi di tempat parkir,_" jawab Leeteuk dari seberang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Ne, gwenchanaseyo._"

"Kami akan segera ke sana." Yesung memutuskan panggilan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya semua member bersamaan.

"Hyung bersembunyi di tempat parkir."

Mereka segera berlari menuju tempat parkir.

"Teukie hyung!" panggil semua member bersamaan saat sampai di parkiran. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka terus saja memanggil sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan Leeteuk sedang duduk di dekat tangga darurat sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya di tangan.

"Hyung," panggil Kibum pelan. Leeteuk mendongak.

"Ohh, kalian di sini? Sejak kapan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kami sudah dari tadi hyung," kata Yesung. "Dan kami terus memanggilmu, apa kau tidak mendengarnya?"

"Memanggilku?" Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Mianhaeyo." Leeteuk menunduk meminta maaf.

"Ayo hyung, kita pulang," ajak Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Leeteuk memandang Eunhyuk lalu menyambut tangan Eunhyuk yang terulur. Semua member memandang Leeteuk khawatir, kalau-kalau Leeteuk pingsan lagi. Karena akhir-akhir ini Leeteuk jadi sering pingsan.

Semua masuk ke dalam bis saat manager datang. Mereka semua diam saat ditanya apa yang mereka lakukan tadi dan manager pun menyerah menanyai mereka lebih lanjut.

_**DI DORM**_

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kepala ku tiba-tiba nyeri."

Ryeowook menggandeng Leeteuk duduk di sofa. Ryeowook memandang Leeteuk khawatir.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya hyung ke rumah sakit saja?" pinta Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak usah, sementara ini biar aku.. uhuk.."

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk batuk dan menyemburkan darah segar. Semua member langsung berseru panik. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya diam saja.

"Mianhaeyo," kata Leeteuk. "Seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini di depan kalian."

"Berarti hyung sudah sering muntah darah?!" seru Donghae.

Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir."

"Hyung, ayolah. Kita ke rumah sakit saja," rengek Kangin. Tapi Leeteuk tetap saja menggeleng.

"Hyung! Ayolah," pinta semua member bersamaan dengan tatapan khawatir.

Leeteuk yang tidak tega melihat dongsaeng yang mengkhawatirkannyapun akhirnya mengangguk. Dan mereka segera berangkat ke rumah sakit.

_**DI RUMAH SAKIT**_

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Kangin pada dokter Young Jin.

"Jungsoo-ssi harus menjalani rawat inap," kata sang dokter. "Penyakitnya sudah semakin parah. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menjalani rawat jalan. Harus rawat inap."

"Tapi.."

"Hyung, kali ini kau harus mendengarkan apa kata dokter," ucap Kangin memotong perkataan Leeteuk.

"Kami mohon hyung," ujar para dongsaeng bersamaan.

"Apa kalian tega melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Leeteuk mulai menangis. Para dongsaeng malah bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Jungsoo?" tanya Heechul.

"Apa kalian membiarkanku tinggal di sini terus hingga aku mati?" tanya Leeteuk, tangisnya makin keras.

"Hyung.."

Heechul dan para dongsang terdiam mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk. Tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan. Tiba-tiba saja Heechul langsung memeluk Leeteuk erat-erat.

"Jungsoo," panggil Heechul pelan. "Kami tidak ingin kau berpikiran seperti itu. Kau di sini untuk menjalani perawatan. Sementara ini tinggallah di sini untuk terapi. Bukan untuk selamanya kan dok?" Heechul bertanya pada sang dokter.

"Iya, tidak untuk selamanya," jawab sang dokter. "Kau hanya perlu tinggal hingga keadaanmu memungkinkan untuk beraktivitas lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau keadaanku semakin parah? Itu artinya aku harus tetap tinggal di sini kan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil melepaskan pelukan Heechul.

"Ya! Jungsoo. Ada apa denganmu?" seru Heechul. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu _down_ sampai seperti ini. Kau bukan orang seperti ini. Kau orang yang kuat. Kau tidak pernah menyerah dalam melakukan apapun. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku takut mati, Heenim," jawab Leeteuk terus terang. Heechul terdiam mendengar jawaban Leeteuk. Tanpa mereka berdua tahu, para dongsaeng sudah keluar ruangan sambil menangis. Tidak bisa lagi mendengarkan percakapan itu.

"Jungsoo, kau dulu pernah bilang. Cepat atau lambat kita semua juga akan mati. Cuma kita memang tidak tahu kapan saat itu terjadi, iya kan? Kau dulu pernah berbicara seperti itu dan aku pikir kau sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku berfikir kau sudah menerima vonis ini dan aku kira kau akan baik-baik saja dan tidak akan terpengaruh dengan penyakitmu ini dan akupun jadi sedikit tenang. Karena aku tahu, kau adalah _leader_ yang kuat, kau _leader_ yang hebat, dan kau adalah _leader_ yang bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan baik. Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi orang seperti itu, Jungsoo. Orang yang selalu bekerja keras setiap hari tanpa merasakan lelah, orang yang akan selalu memberikan semangat walau dalam hatinya sedang tersiksa, orang yang selalu memperhatikan para dongsaengnya tanpa memikirkan diri sendiri. Aku ingin melihat Jungsoo yang dulu."

"Heenim.." Leeteuk berbisik pelan sambil memandang Heehcul.

"Jungsoo, aku tahu kau pasti sangat sedih. Kami juga. Bahkan kami juga tidak ingin ini terjadi padamu," kata Heechul. "Tapi apa mau dikata, ini semua sudah terjadi dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan. Kau harus kuat Jungsoo! Harus!"

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk Heechul, sedangkan Heechul balas memeluk Leeteuk erat.

"Gomawo, Heenim," kata Leeteuk. "Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin hingga akhir."

Heechul tersenyum lembut.

"Berarti kau mau kan di rawat di sini hingga kau bisa beraktivitas lagi nanti?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Dokter Young Jin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua jadi terharu.

"Dok, tolong rawat Jungsoo dengan baik," pesan Heechul pada dokter Young Jin.

"Ne, saya mengerti."

"Gamsahamnida."

Heechul lalu berpamitan dan keluar.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"Dia sementara akan tinggal di rumah sakit hingga dia sudah cukup kuat untuk beraktivitas."

"Hyung, lalu bagaimana kita memberitahu agensi dan manager?" tanya Shindong.

"Serahkan padaku, biar aku yang urus," jawab Heechul. "Sudah, kita pulang sekarang. Ini sudah larut."

Mereka pun pulang ke dorm.

***HEECHUL POV***

_Akhirnya sudah di dorm_. Aku pun segera masuk ke kamar. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun saat ini. Para dongsaeng pun sudah masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing termasuk Hankyung yang mengikutiku ke kamar.

"Heechul, apa yang akan kau katakan pada manager dan agensi?" tanya Hankyung padaku. Aku memandangnya sejenak dan menggeleng.

"Aku belum tahu," jawabku jujur sambil merebahkan diri di kasur diikuti oleh Hankyung diseberang ruangan. Aku terdiam sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ku katakan pada manager dan agensi.

"Hankyung, apa yang harus ku katakan pada mereka?" tanyaku. Kulihat Hankyung juga sedang berfikir. Otakku sedang buntu, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau begini. Teukie hyung mengalami kelelahan dan harus masuk rumah sakit untuk perawatan. Bagaimana?" saran Hankyung padaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan pakai ide itu," ujarku tanpa berfikir panjang.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak mempertimbangkannya dulu?" seru Hankyung.

"Aku sedang tidak bisa berfikir, jadi lebih baik pakai idemu saja," jawabku. "Sudah, ayo kita tidur. Aku sudah lelah."

***HEECHUL POV END***

"Sore hyung," sapa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Ahh, kalian."

**~TBC~**

**buat Angel mianhae ya, uri leadernya dibikin sengsara -_-**

**abisnya oppa cocok banget kalo dapet peran sengsara (?)**

**#bugh**

**#ditendang Teuk oppa ampe ke planet tak berpenghuni**

**#dicincang Angel sampe kecil-kecil**

**ya sudahlah**

**yang sudah baca mohon reviewnya ya.. ^_^**

**don't be silent reader..**

**gomawo.. *bow 90 derajat***

****_**Review on chapter 2**_

_**-Rieka Ilma : uwaaa... angels juga? kk... idah dilanjut nih... gomawo... ditunggu next reviewnya... :)**_

_**-cacaclouds : hha... udh dilanjut nih... Teukinya mau author bikin sengsara... (lho?) XD**_

_**-cloudsss : udah! XD**_

_**-alamia : udah kejawab dichapter ini... :)**_

_**-FiiAngelself : ne... udah kejawab kan dichapter ini? :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**gomawo yg udah review... ditunggu next reviewnya... XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Believe (part 4)**

**Author :Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast : All member Super Junior**

**Other Cast : Young Jin, Daebin**

**Disclaimer : semua ide cerita murni dari imajinasiku #plak All Super junior member hanya milik orang tuanya dan milik Tuhan # Tapi Teuk oppa boleh buat ku ya.. ^^ #plak dirajam Angel**

.

**. **

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

**. **

** . **

**.**

* * *

"Sore hyung," sapa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Ahh, kalian."

Leeteuk meletakkan ponselnya dan memandang kedua dongsaeng yang datang menjenguk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, hyung?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Leeteuk.

"Emm, agak mendingan, tapi hari ini aku muntah darah sampai 7 kali. Lebih banyak dari kemarin," terang Leeteuk dengan wajah sedih. "Semakin hari aku malah semakin parah. Apa aku akan mati?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan.

"Berapa lama lagi aku akan keluar dari sini dan beraktivitas bersama kalian lagi? Aku benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu. Sudah hampir 1 minggu aku berada di sini. Tapi dokter masih belum mengijinkanku untuk pulang. Aku benar-benar bosan."

"Hyung kan belum fit, jadi belum boleh keluar," kata Sungmin.

"Tapi, harus berapa lama lagi aku tinggal di sini, Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk. "Aku sudah lama tinggal di rumah sakit dan tidak tahu kapan aku akan keluar. Keseimbangan tubuhku saja sudah mulai terganggu. Jika cepat-cepat aku tidak keluar dari sini, bisa-bisa aku selamanya akan tinggal di rumah sakit ini. Bahkan ELF pun mulai curiga kenapa aku tidak muncul dalam berbagai acara."

"Sabarlah hyung, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan diijinkan pulang," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Iya iya," ujar Leeteuk. "Gomawo, kalian sudah mau menjengukku."

"Cheonmaneyo."

_Uhuk!_

Leeteuk muntah darah lagi. Sungmin dengan cepat mengambilkan tisu dan mengelap darah di tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung bersandar ke tempat tidur.

"Kepala ku sakit sekali," ujar Leeteuk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku panggilkan dokter ya."

Kyuhyun langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari hyungnya. Leeteuk terus memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain digenggam erat oleh Sungmin seakan Sungmin ingin memberi kekuatan kepada Leeteuk.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun datang bersama dokter Young Jin dan seorang suster. Langsung saja dokter dan suster memeriksa Leeteuk.

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak berfikir yang tidak-tidak," kata dokter Young Jin.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan dokter Young Jin pergi.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendekati Leeteuk dan mereka mengobrol cukup lama hingga Leeteuk tertidur. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan Leeteuk dan segera berangkat keacara musik di mana teman-temannya sudah menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

"Benar dok? Aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"Iya, kau sudah boleh pulang sekarang," kata dokter Young Jin. "Tapi kau harus sering kontrol untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti dok," jawab Leeteuk.

"Aku akan memanggilkanmu taxi, kau bersiap-siaplah."

"Ne, gamsahamnida."

Dokter Young Jin meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri.

"Akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga setelah satu minggu tinggal di tempat ini," bisik Leeteuk senang. "Aku tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan kegiatanku lagi."

Leeteuk segera bersiap-siap dan tak lama kemudian seorang suster masuk.

"Tuan Park, taxi anda sudah datang."

"Gomawo." Suster itu mengantar Leeteuk masuk ke dalam taxi.

"Jaga kesehatan anda," ujar suster itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, gamsahamnida. Annyeong."

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang menuju dorm Leeteuk terus saja tersenyum. Dia sangat senang akhirnya bisa beraktivitas lagi bersama para dongsaengnya. Dan hari ini dia akan memberi kejutan pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya di dorm.

.

_**DI DORM**_

.

**_Ting tong.. Ting tong.._**

"Iya tunggu sebentar," seru Kangin sambil berlari. "Nugu seyo?"

"Aku!"

Kangin kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Kangin langsung membuka pintu.

"HYUNG!" seru Kangin sambil memeluk Leeteuk.

"Aku pulang," kata Leeteuk. Kangin langsung membawa Leeteuk masuk dan member lain yang sedang menonton tv terkejut saat Kangin masuk sambil menggandeng Leeteuk.

"HYUNG!" seru mereka bersamaan. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Hyung sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Donghae. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Dokter Young Jin mengijinkan aku pulang."

Semua kelihatan sangat senang saat Leeteuk kembali, kecuali satu orang.

***Yesung POV***

"Hyung sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk hyung.

"Dokter Young Jin mengijinkan aku pulang," jawab Leeteuk hyung. Aku terus memandang Leeteuk hyung tanpa kedip dan tak lama dia menyadarinya kalau aku terus memandanginya.

"Kau kenapa Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk hyung padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng sambil berusaha tersenyum. Leeteuk hyung lalu duduk di sofa dan para dongsaeng kembali menonton tv lagi. Aku pun ikut-ikutan duduk tapi sambil berkali-kali melirik ke arah Leeteuk hyung. Aku hanya merasa ada yang mengganjal tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

_"Seharusnya aku senang Leeteuk hyung bisa pulang,"_ batinku. _"Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa tersenyum sama sekali?"_

"Yesung, kau kenapa?"

Leeteuk hyung bertanya lagi padaku tapi dengan suara pelan.

"Kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Cuma ada yang mengganjal saja."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung," jawabku jujur. "Mungkin aku kelelahan."

"Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah."

Aku pun mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar.

***Yesung POV END***

Leeteuk memandangi Yesung yang sedang akan pergi ke kamar dan dia pun bangkit dari temapt duduknya.

"Mau ke mana hyung?" tanya Kangin sambil memegang tangan Leeteuk.

"Aku mau bicara sebentar dengan Yesung," jawab Leeteuk dan ia segera menyusul Yesung.

_**Tok tok tok..**_

"Masuk."

Leeteuk pun masuk ke kamar Yesung.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Yesung sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Ahh, tidak," jawab Leeteuk sambil menutup pintu. "Aku cuma ingin bicara denganmu saja."

Leeteuk duduk di hadapan Yesung, Yesung terus memandangi Leeteuk.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa basa basi. "Sejak aku kembali tadi sepertinya kau tidak tenang. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hyung," jawab Yesung.

Leeteuk memandang Yesung lekat-lekat.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar sudah diijinkan pulang oleh dokter, kan? Kau tidak kabur kan?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Tidak mungkinlah aku kabur," jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. "Tadi tiba-tiba dokter Young Jin mengijinkan aku pulang. Mungkin keadaanku mulai membaik jadi mengijinkanku pulang."

"Atau semakin parah," bisik Yesung tanpa sadar.

"Ne?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Apa?" Yesung balas bertanya.

"Tadi kau bicara apa?"

_"Ahh, jadi ini yang sedari tadi aku pikirkan," _batin Yesung.

"Hyung, berjanjilah padaku," pinta Yesung tiba-tiba. "Jika kau merasakan sakit, bilanglah pada siapa saja yang ada di sampingmu. Tidak peduli dia orang lain atau para dongsaeng. Kau harus segera bilang."

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya sambil memandang Yesung. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yesung, tapi dia tidak bertanya lagi dan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan berjanji padamu. Sekarang istirahatlah, kau sudah bekerja sangat keras selama aku tidak ada. Aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada mu karena telah menjaga mereka semua."

"Tidak apa hyung."

"Istirahatlah, aku akan keluar."

Leeteuk segera keluar dari kamar Yesung dan kembali ke ruang tengah di mana para dongsaeng sedang menonton tv.

Kangin yang melihat Leeteuk datang langsung menarik tangan Leeteuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya. Leeteuk memandang Kangin sayang.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu," ucap Kangin manja sambil bergelayutan di pundak Leeteuk.

"Hyung, jangan seperti itu," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSPnya. "Sangat tidak pantas untukmu."

Kangin langsung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun keras-keras dan yang dijitak hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah, kalian pergilah tidur," kata Leeteuk. "Biar aku saja yang menunggu Eunhyuk dan Shindong pulang dari SUKIRA."

"Tidak boleh!" seru mereka semua kompak.

"Hyung yang harus pergi tidur!" Kangin langsung menarik Leeteuk masuk ke kamar.

"Ani, Kangin. Tunggu! Kangin!"

Kangin terus menarik tangan Leeteuk sampai ke dalam kamar dan langsung menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

"Ya! Kangin!"

Leeteuk protes diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kangin.

"Protes?" tanya Kangin sambil mendelik. Leeteuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Dia pun merebahkan diri di tempat tidur sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan hanya tinggal kepalanya yang terlihat.

Kangin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah hyungnya itu.

"Sudah cepat tidur!" perintah Kangin dan Kangin keluar dari kamar.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat Kangin akan keluar kamar.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar hyung, kau tidurlah," jawab Kangin sambil tersenyum.

Leeteuk memasang tampang sedih, Kangin mendekati Leeteuk.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Tidak bisakah aku menemanimu pergi?" harap Leeteuk. Kangin menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak usah hyung, aku tidak apa pergi sendiri, cuma mau jalan-jalan kok. Lain kali saja hyung menemaniku. Sekarang lebih baik hyung istirahat."

Leeteuk mengangguk. Kangin mencium kening Leeteuk lalu keluar kamar.

"Kalian tidak istirahat?" tanya Kangin pada dongsaeng dan hyungnya yang masih asik nonton tv. Semuanya menggeleng dengan mata masih tertuju pada tv.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menghirup udara segar," jawab Kangin sambil pergi.

***KANGIN POV***

"Menghirup udara segar," jawabku dan segera pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja air mataku mengalir.

"Ahh, kenapa jadi seperti ini?" bisik ku sambil mengusap air mata yang masih terus mengalir. "Walaupun sakit parah dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti. Membuatku ingin menangis. Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika Teuki hyung benar-benar tidak ada? Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ini. Aku benar-benar takut jika Teuki hyung tidak ada. Kenapa sih bukan aku saja yang kena penyakit itu? Kenapa harus Teuki hyung? Sudah begitu banyak beban yang dia dapat tetapi kenapa dia masih mendapatkan penyakit seperti ini!"

Aku terus saja berjalan, tidak tahu mau ke mana. Tapi kaki ku terus melangkah tanpa bisa dihentikan.

_Ahh, ada bar. _Aku pun masuk ke bar itu.

_Tidak terlalu ramai_. _Aku bisa menenangkan diri sejenak di sini._

Aku pun masuk ke bar itu dan memesan soju. Aku lalu duduk dan memandang orang-orang yang ada di dalam bar ini dengan tatapan kosong. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada Leeteuk hyung. Aku terus saja melamun di bar sambil meminum sojuku hingga habis dan aku pun pergi meninggalkan bar.

_Lebih baik aku kembali ke dorm. Kasihan jika mereka nanti mencariku._

Aku pun pergi dengan keadaan kepala sedikit pening karena habis meminum soju, tapi baru berjalan beberapa langkah ada yang menabrakku.

"Joesonghaeyo," ujarku pada dua orang namja itu walau aku tidak menabrak mereka duluan. Dan dua orang namja itu diam saja sambil berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Aku pun meninggalkan mereka.

_Orang aneh_. Tapi yang membuatku makin merasa aneh adalah, kedua namja ini mengikutiku terus. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tidak ada urusan dengan mereka.

Aku terus berjalan dan tiba-tiba dua namja itu mendekatiku.

_Mau apa mereka?_

"Kau Kangin, kan?" tanya salah satu namja itu padaku.

"Ne," jawabku singkat. _Ahh, aku tidak menyukai mereka. Mau apa mereka?_

"Kau artis itu kan?" tanya namja yang satu lagi. Aku diam saja.

"Kami dengar kau orang terkuat, tapi kami pikir setelah melihatmu begini kau biasa-biasa," kata namja yang pertama. Aku terus diam sambil mengontrol emosiku. "Ternyata artis-artis itu suka sekali berbicara yang tidak-tidak ya?"

"Mianhae, aku harus pergi," ujarku pada mereka dan aku meninggalkan mereka.

_Mereka kenapa sih? Membuatku jengkel saja. Ahh, sabar Kangin. Sabar._

Tapi kedua namja itu tidak melepaskanku begitu saja. Mereka mendekatiku lagi.

"Hei, kau sombong sekali sih!" Aku berhenti melangkah tapi tetap diam. "Kalian pikir kalian hebat? Kalian itu hanya sekumpulan orang cengeng! Tingkah kalian seperti yeoja! Apa lagi pemimpin kalian itu!"

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku saat mendengar _leader_ku disebut-sebut.

"Jungsoo itu seperti yeoja!" jawab namja kedua. Aku langsung memukul wajah namja pertama itu hingga jatuh, namja kedua yang kagetpun mengarahkan tinjunya padaku tapi aku mengelak. Akupun memukul namja kedua itu hingga terjatuh.

Aku sadar.

_Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini!_

Kedua namja itu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku malah terbengong. Tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

***KANGIN POV END***

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Semua penghuni dorm sudah tertidur pulas tapi ada satu orang yang masih membuka matanya, Yesung.

Sejak berbincang-bincang dengan Leeteuk tadi, Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Padahal semua orang sudah tertidur nyenyak, tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Ryeowook yang sudah tertidur, dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa sambil memandang tv didepannya yang tidak menyala.

"Kanker otak," bisik Yesung pelan.

_"Kenapa harus Teuki hyung,"_ batin Yesung. "_Kenapa bukan aku saja? Aku bukan orang yang begitu penting di grup ini. Sedangkan Leeteuk hyung adalah leader. Dia yang selalu memperhatikan dan membimbing kami. Dia memiliki posisi terpenting di grup ini. Bagaimana jadinya kalau dia tidak ada?"_

Yesung terus berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_**CKLEK**_

_"Siapa itu?"_ batin Yesung sambil berjalan perlahan ke sumber suara.

"Kangin?" panggil Yesung. Kangin yang barusan pulang hanya memandang Yesung dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hyung," ratap Kangin dan tiba-tiba dia menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung pelan. "Ayo kita masuk dulu."

Yesung menuntun Kangin ke ruang tengah. Yesung pergi ke dapur dan mengambilkan segelas air untuk Kangin.

"Minumlah dulu."

"Gomawo hyung." Kangin meminumnya hingga habis. Setelah itu dia terdiam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung lagi. Kangin malah menangis lagi. Yesung memeluk dongsaengnya itu. Setelah agak lama Kangin pun bercerita pada Yesung.

"Hyung, aku habis memukul orang."

Yesung kaget setengah mati.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai memukul orang?" tanya Yesung, berusaha agar tedengar tidak menyalahkan Kangin.

"Orang itu terus saja menggangguku hyung. Aku sudah menghindari mereka tapi mereka masih saja mendekatiku dan mereka mengatakan Teuki hyung seperti yeoja. Karena itu aku memukul mereka."

Yesung mengangguk.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan kesalahanmu," ujar Yesung menenangkan. "Kau sudah menghindari mereka tapi mereka yang mencari masalah. Kau tidak akan disalahkan."

"Tapi mereka pasti tidak akan melepaskanku hyung," kata Kangin ketakutan. "Dan kalian juga pasti akan mendapatkan masalah. Ahh, Leeteuk hyung juga pasti sedih mendengar ini." Kangin menangis lagi.

"Percayalah padaku. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Teuki hyung," bisik Kangin disela isak tangisnya sambil memandang sosok orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan wajah syok. Yesung mengikuti arah pandangan Kangin.

"Hyung," kata Yesung, sama-sama kaget. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala sambil mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Yesung mendekati Leeteuk dan menuntunnya untuk duduk bersama.

"Hyung, kau mendengar semuanya?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Mian hyung, aku membuat masalah seperti ini. Jeongmal mianhae hyung."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

"Hyung, kau boleh marah padaku jika kau mau," kata Kangin. Leeteuk tetap diam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hyung, aku mohon kau jangan diam saja, katakanlah sesuatu," pinta Kangin. "Marahilah aku hyung."

"Pergilah tidur."

Cuma itu yang dikatakan Leeteuk pada Kangin dan Leeteuk pun kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Hyung," bisik Kangin. Yesung menepuk punggung Kangin pelan.

"Sudahlah, Leeteuk hyung masih syok. Biarkan saja dulu, sekarang kau istirahatlah di kamarku. Sana."

Kangin mengangguk lemah dan segera pergi ke kamar Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini muncul banyak sekali musibah?" bisik Yesug sedih.

.

.

.

"MWO?!" teriak semua member bersamaan.

"Hyung bercanda?!" seru Donghae pada Yesung.

"Ani, ini benar. Aku sedang tidak bercanda pada kalian," kata Yesung.

"Jungsoo sudah tahu?" tanya Heechul. Semua memandang Yesung dan Yesung mengangguk.

"Aku harap kalian jangan terlalu menyalahkan Kangin, karena ini sepenuhnya bukan salahnya," pinta Yesung.

"Tapi pasti Kangin akan mendapat masalah jika seperti ini," kata Hankyung.

_**CKLEK**_

"Teuki hyung," sapa Donghae. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan pergi ke dapur.

"Leeteuk hyung pasti sangat syok dan kecewa pada Kangin hyung," kata Donghae. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya begitu terpukul seperti ini."

_**CKLEK**_

Kangin keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba Kangin dan Leeteuk berpapasan di ruang tengah. Leeteuk diam saja saat melihat Kangin dan Kangin yang semula ingin menyapa pun tidak jadi melihat Leeteuk masih mendiamkannya.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun. "Kalian kemarilah."

Kangin langsung bergabung dan duduk, sedangkan Leeteuk juga ikut bergabung tapi dia tetap berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Hyung, ini benar-benar masalah yang serius," kata Kyuhyun. "Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Kalian tenang saja biarkan aku yang menanggungnya," ujar Kangin. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, jadi aku harap kalian tidak usah ikut andil dalam masalah ini."

"Tapi kita satu tim, kita harus menyelesaikannya bersama-sama," protes Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kalian mendapatkan ma.."

_**Drrttt.. Drrtttt...**_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Leeteuk berbunyi dan membuat Kangin berhenti bicara dan semua member memandang Leeteuk.

"Yoboseyo," kata Leeteuk.

"..."

"Ne ne ne."

"..."

"Ne, aku sudah dengar itu."

"..."

"Ohh, ne. Aku segera ke sana. Gamsahamnida."

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Hankyung saat Leeteuk memutuskan panggilan.

"Dari Dae Bin hyung, dia ada di kantor polisi sekarang."

Dan Leeteuk pun masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hyung, aku akan ikut denganmu," kata Kangin sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak usah, aku akan pergi sendiri, lagi pula manager tidak memintamu untuk datang" kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

**DI KANTOR POLISI**

.

"Ahh, Jungsoo?" sapa manager.

"Dae Bin hyung."

"Ayo ikut aku ke dalam."

Leeteuk mengikuti sang manager.

"Silahkan duduk." Perintah seorang polisi pada manager dan Leeteuk. "Kami mendapat laporan bahwa salah satu teman Anda memukul dua orang namja di dekat bar. Tapi saya mohon Anda jangan salah paham dulu, karena ini bukan sepenuhnya salah teman Anda."

Leeteuk dan Dae Bin tersenyum lega tapi masih serius mendengarkan polisi itu.

"Kami mendapatkan rekaman dari kamera pengawas di bar itu dan di rekaman itu terlihat teman Anda diganggu terlebih dahulu oleh dua namja itu, jadi teman Anda tidak memukul tanpa alasan."

"Apakah saya boleh melihat rekaman itu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ohh, boleh. Silahkan."

Leeteuk dan Dae Bin diajak masuk ke sebuah ruangan di mana banyak sekali monitor.

"Tolong putarkan rekaman yang tadi pagi itu," perintah polisi itu pada salah satu staff.

"Ne."

Leeteuk mengamati rekaman itu dengan serius, dan saat Leeteuk melihat Kangin memukul salah satu namja itu, Leeteuk terkejut dan tubuhnya sedikit oleng dan Dae Bin langsung memegangi Leeteuk.

"Jungsoo, gwaenchanayo?"

"Ye, jeon gwaenchanhida," jawab Leeteuk sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Gamsahamnida Anda telah menunjukkan rekaman ini pada saya. Saya permisi dulu."

"Ne, terima kasih Anda sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang kemari."

Leeteuk dan manager membungkuk dan segera pergi. Sampai diluar mereka segera mencari tempat duduk untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa Jungsoo?"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ye, jeon gwaenchanayo."

"Tapi kau pucat sekali," kata Dae Bin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku ingin pulang hyung."

Mereka pun segera menuju mobil sang manager yang diparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Leeteuk hyung belum kembali juga?" tanya Ryeowook pada hyung-hyungnya.

"Iya, sudah 5 jam Teuki hyung pergi," imbuh Sungmin.

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Teuki hyung?" seru Donghae khawatir.

"Kau jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" tegur Yesung keras.

_**DUARRR!**_

Tiba-tiba guntur menggelegar dan hujan pun turun dengan deras.

"Hujan!" seru Shindong.

"Teuki hyung!" seru Hankyung.

"Hubungi dia!" perintah Heechul.

Kangin langsung meraih _telephone_ yang ada di ruang tengah dan memencet beberapa angka yang sudah sangat dihafalnya.

"Hyung, kau di mana?" tanya Kangin khawatir saat Leeteuk mengangkatnya.

_"Aku sudah di dorm,"_ jawab Leeteuk dan langsung memutuskan panggilan. Kangin langsung berlari ke pintu untuk menjemput Leeteuk.

"Di mana Teuki hyung?" seru semua member sambil ikut berlari bersama Kangin.

_**CKLEK**_

"Hyung," panggil Kangin saat melihat Leeteuk sudah ada di depan pintu. Leeteuk menatap dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang khawatir. Kangin langsung memeluk Leeteuk erat-erat dan Leeteuk diam saja dipeluk Kangin.

"Hyung ke mana saja?" tanya Kangin sambil melepaskan pelukan. "Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Joesonghaeyo, aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir," kata Leeteuk sambil membungkuk.

"Sudah, ayo kita masuk dulu," ajak Siwon.

Mereka semua pun segera masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana Jungsoo?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kangin tidak bersalah," jelas Leeteuk dan semua bernafas lega. "Tadi aku melihat rekaman video dari bar itu dan disitu terlihat kalau Kangin memukul dua namja itu untuk melindungi diri."

"Syukurlah," kata Sungmin. Kangin hanya diam saja sambil memandang Leeteuk yang sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi hyung, jangan sampai ini terulang lagi," nasehat Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau berdarah lagi," seru Kangin pada Leeteuk. Semua orang langsung memandang Leeteuk. Ada darah keluar dari hidung Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung mengelapnya dengan punggung tangan sambil mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"Lebih baik aku istirahat," kata Leeteuk sambil beranjak pergi.

Suasana jadi hening saat Leeteuk pergi.

"Leeteuk hyung agak aneh," bisik Ryeowook.

"Iya, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Teuki hyung," tambah Donghae.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang Teuki hyung sembunyikan ya?" tanya Siwon.

Saat semua sedang berbisik-bisik, Kangin menyelinap pergi ke kamar Leeteuk dan kamarnya. Saat masuk, dilihatnya Leeteuk sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menundukkan kepala. Kangin langsung mendekati dan duduk di samping Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung menoleh saat Kangin duduk di sampingnya. Kangin tersenyum.

"Hyung, ada apa? Kau marah ya padaku?" tanya Kangin. "Hyung jangan diam seperti ini. Aku lebih baik dimarahi dari pada hyung diam seperti ini. Aku lebih senang jika hyung marah dari pada diam seperti ini, hyung."

"Aku tak bisa marah pada mu," kata Leeteuk. "Aku sangat-sangat marah tetapi tidak bisa marah padamu. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa padamu. Dulu aku pernah mengatakan padamu. Jangan pernah gunakan kekuatanmu."

"Hyung, tapi aku kan.."

"Kangin-ah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat sekarang. Lebih baik kau keluar saja."

Lalu Leeteuk merebahkan diri sambil memunggungi Kangin. Kangin sangat sedih diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Leeteuk.

"Hyung, mianhaeyo, aku benar-benar sudah mengecewakanmu," kata Kangin, lalu dia keluar sambil menahan air matanya. Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang.

"Kangin, mianhae," bisik Leeteuk. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa padamu, ijinkanlah aku untuk menenangkan diri sejenak."

.

_**Sementara itu di ruang tengah**_

.

"Kangin hyung," panggil Ryeowook. "Leeteuk hyung kenapa?"

Kangin menggelengkan kepala.

"Molla, tapi sepertinya Teuki hyung sangat kecewa padaku," jawab Kangin.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Jungsoo," seru Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Hyung jangan," larang Kangin.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan marah-marah padanya," ujar Heechul lalu masuk ke kamar Leeteuk.

"Ya! Jungsoo!"

Heechul langsung mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan tisu.

"Ahh, Heenim," kata Leeteuk.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

"Ye, jeon gwaenchanhayo," jawab Leeteuk. "Ini sudah biasa."

"Kau itu kenapa?" tanya Heechul tanpa basa basi. Leeteuk menatap Heechul bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bertingkah diam seperti ini, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

"Aniyo." Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau jangan membuat para dongsaeng menebak-nebak. Kalau kau marah, marahlah. Jangan kau pendam seperti itu. Itu akan membuatmu cepat tua!"

"Heenim!" seru Leeteuk.

"Hahaha. Arraseo.. Arraseo.." ujar Heechul. "Katakanlah apa yang mau kau katakan, jangan kau simpan sendiri. Kau punya kami, kalau kau tidak bisa mengatasinya sendiri katakanlah pada kami. Kami pasti akan membantumu, Jungsoo. Kau jangan keras kepala."

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Leeteuk. "Aku memang marah pada Kangin, tapi sudahlah, aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Semua sudah terjadi dan masalah ini juga sudah selesai. Aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi."

"Janji?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, berarti sudah beres," kata Heechul. "Kau jangan seperti ini lagi, kalau tidak awas kau!" Heechul mengancam Leeteuk sedangkan Leeteuk hanya tertawa.

"Heenim," panggil Leeteuk saat Heechul akan pergi.

"Ye?"

"Gomawo."

Heechul tersenyum dan pergi.

"Sudah beres," ujar Heechul pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Mereka memandang Heechul heran.

"Hyung mengancam Leeteuk hyung ya?" tanya Siwon.

"Hahaha, kau tahu saja. Tapi tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa," kata Heechul. "Sudah cepat kalian pergi tidur! Besok pagi kita masih ada jadwal."

Mereka pun menurut.

"Hari yang melelahkan," bisik Heechul pelan.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi memasuki celah jendela kamar Leeteuk dan Kangin. Terlihat Leeteuk dan Kangin masih tertidur pulas. Padahal member lain sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke acara musik. Mereka sangat berisik dan sibuk. Dan mereka tidak ada yang membangunkan kedua makhluk yang masih tertidur lelap ini. Tapi, karena suara mereka yang sangat-sangat berisik, Leeteuk pun terbangun. Sambil mengucek matanya, dia berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah kusut.

"Kalian berisik sekali," kata Leeteuk sambil menguap.

"Ahh, hyung sudah bangun?" tanya Hankyung sambil berlalu pergi.

"Teuki hyung! Sarapan dulu!" teriak Ryeowook dari arah dapur.

Leeteuk pun mendatangi Ryeowook.

"Hyung, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," ujar Ryeowook sambil mengambilkan semangkuk nasi dan menyerahkan pada Leeteuk.

"Goma.."

**_PRANNNNKKKK!_**

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

.

**hyaaaa... sudah TBC lagi.. ^^**

**mian, ceritanya aneh ya? #plak**

**author nggak tega deh bikin uri leader sengsara terus.. T_T**

**dan adegan di kantor polisi itu seharusnya cuma Teuk oppa sendiri, tapi kok nggak pas. jadi di rombak deh. #curhat2**

**ayo... ayo...**

**yang sudah baca mohon reviewnya..**

**don't be silent reader..**

**gomawo.. *bow 90 derajat***

**.  
**

**.  
**

**gomawo yg udah review..  
**

**mianhae belum bisa bales...  
**

**kkk  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Believe**

**Author :Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast : All member Super Junior**

**Other Cast : Young Jin**

**Genre : Family, Brothership**

**Rating : General**

**Disclaimer : semua ide cerita murni dari imajinasiku #plak All Super junior member hanya milik orang tuanya dan milik Tuhan # Tapi Teuk oppa boleh buat ku ya.. ^^ #plak dirajam Angel**

.

** .**

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

** .**

.

* * *

"Hyung, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," ujar Ryeowook sambil mengambilkan semangkuk nasi dan menyerahkan pada Leeteuk.

"Goma.."

.

_**PRANNNNKKKK!**_

.

Leeteuk melongo, mangkuk yang tadi dipegangnya terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. Semua orang yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing serentak langsung berhenti saat mendengar ada sesuatu yang pecah.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ryeowook panik.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Ryeowook mengambili pecahan mangkuk tadi, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk datang membantu sedangkan Hankyung menarik Leeteuk pergi dari dapur.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hankyung. Leeteuk menganguk. Dia masih heran, kenapa mangkuk yang rasanya sudah dia pegang erat bisa jatuh begitu saja.

"Benar, hyung tidak apa?" tanya Hankyung lagi. Leeteuk mengangguk mantap.

"Aku mandi dulu saja," ujar Leeteuk dan pergi.

Saat sedang mandi pikiran Leeteuk masih terbayang insiden tadi.

"Aish!" seru Leeteuk. "Keseimbangan tubuhku mulai terganggu!"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan hal-hal buruk yang terus menghampiri pikirannya dan ia segera menyelesaikan mandi.

"Ahh, segar," ujar Leeteuk sambil keluar. "Oh, Kangin." Leeteuk sangat kaget saat melihat Kangin berdiri di depan kamar mandi.

"Kau lama sekali mandinya!" seru Kangin sambil mendorong Leeteuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"YA! Kenapa kau mendorongku masuk!" seru Leeteuk. Kangin langsung memeluk Leeteuk erat sampai Leeteuk sulit untuk bernafas.

"Uhuk! Ya! Kang.. Kangin!" Lepas...kan! A...aku tidak bi...sa berna...fas!" seru Leeteuk tersengal-sengal.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya!" seru Leeteuk saat Kangin melepaskan pelukannya. Kangin tersenyum.

"Senang hyung sudah kembali cerewet seperti ini. Sekarang pergi!" Kangin langsung mendorong Leeteuk keluar.

.

_**BLAM!**_

.

"YA!" Leeteuk berteriak marah saat Kangin menutup pintu di depan wajahnya. Tapi lalu dia tersenyum sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah di mana para dongsaeng sedang makan.

"Ayo hyung, makan dulu," ajak Sungmin sambil menyuruh Leeteuk duduk. Leeteuk pun segera makan.

"YA! Jungsoo! Itu!" tunjuk Heechul pada wajah Leeteuk. Semua langsung memandang Leeteuk. Leeteuk tahu apa yang di maksud Heechul, dia pergi mengambil tisu dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Makanlah hyung dan cepat minum obat," kata Ryeowook. Leeteuk mengangguk dan segera makan.

"Di mana Kangin?" tanya Yesung.

"Masih mandi," jawab Leeteuk.

"Aish!" seru Heechul. "Anak itu bisa membuat kita terlambat!" Heechul segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

"YA! Kangin! Cepat sedikit!" seru Heechul sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Aish! Iya!" seru Kangin dari dalam.

"CEPAT!" seru Heechul sambil menggedor pintu sekali lagi dan pergi.

"DASAR CEREWET!" teriak Kangin.

"MWO! Kau bilang apa?" tanya Heechul sambil kembali ke kamar mandi. Kangin pun keluar.

"Ani," jawab Kangin sambil pergi meninggalkan Heechul.

"Kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak," keluh Sungmin.

"Bukan aku, Heechul hyung," kata Kangin. Heechul langsung menjitak keras kepala Kangin.

"Aduh! Hyung!" seru Kangin sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Heechul.

"Sudah.. Sudah.." lerai Leeteuk. "Cepat kau selesaikan makanmu Heenim, dan Kangin cepat makan, kita harusnya sudah berangkat sekarang."

Leeteuk pergi ke kamar untuk menyiapkan barang-barangnya yang akan dibawa.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang," ajak Leeteuk.

"Hyung, sudah minum obatnya?"

"Belum," jawab Leeteuk tidak peduli.

Ryeowook langsung pergi mengambilkan obat-obatan Leeteuk dan mengambilkan segelas air.

"Minum!" perintah Ryeowook tegas. "Sekarang!" tambah Ryeowook lagi saat Leeteuk akan protes. Eunhyuk tersenyum geli saat melihat itu.

"Sudah hyung, turuti saja, dari pada si eternal maknae berisik," bisik Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangkat bahu dan segera meminum obat-obatnya yang beragam itu.

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Leeteuk sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ayo cepat kita berangkat!" tambah Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun segera membawa barang masing-masing dan pergi. Kangin yang masih menyelesaikan makan sampai tersedak. Setelah minum dia pun segera pergi.

Saat akan naik mobil yang akan mengantar mereka pergi, Kangin melotot pada Heechul yang sudah duduk di samping Leeteuk.

"APA?!" seru Heechul ikut-ikutan melotot.

"Sudah! Dari tadi kalian ribut terus sih!" Leeteuk tiba-tiba memarahi mereka berdua. Heechul dan Kangin langsung diam.

"Ya! Jungsoo, kenapa kau marah-marah?"

Leeteuk hanya melirik Heechul dengan tatapan sebal.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Kenapa sih kau jadi sensi begini?"

Leeteuk tidak menggubris perkataan Heechul. Dia terus memandang luar jendela dan sedikit demi sedikit matanya tertutup, mungkin karena pengaruh obat yang ia minum tadi dia jadi mengantuk.

"Ehh, Teuki hyung tidur," kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Leeteuk yang sudah tertidur lelap.

"Sampai kapan dia harus mengkonsumsi obat itu?" tanya Heechul.

"Seumur hidup," jawab Kangin. Heechul langsung melotot.

"Seumur hidup?!" seru Heechul.

"Ssssstttttt!" desis Eunhyuk sambil menaruh telunjuk dibibirnya. Heechul memandang Leeteuk dan mengangguk.

"Seumur hidup?" tanya Heechul lagi, kali ini lebih pelan.

"Ne," jawab Kangin.

"Padahal kan Jungsoo tidak suka minum obat," kata Heechul. "Apalagi dengan obat yang segitu banyaknya. Lihat saja, lama-lama dia pasti protes."

"Sekarang saja sudah seperti itu," keluh Ryeowook yang sangat memperhatikan jadwal minum obat hyungnya itu. "Kalau aku tidak memaksa atau mengingatkannya pasti dia tidak akan pernah meminumnya."

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus terus menyemangati Teuki hyung," ujar Siwon. "Dan kita tidak boleh lemah di depan Teuki hyung. Selama ini Teuki hyung terlalu banyak memikirkan kita sampai-sampai dia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri."

"Benar apa kata Siwon," kata Eunhyuk menyetujui. "Selama ini Teuki hyung hanya memikirkan kita, memikirkan Super Junior, memikirkan pekerjaan, memikirkan peraturan-peraturan, memikirkan ELF dan yang lain. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan kesehatannya sendiri. Tidak akan pernah bisa tidur kalau tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan kita. Selalu khawatir apa yang akan terjadi besok. Tetapi hyung juga tidak pernah membaginya pada kita. Hyung selalu menyimpannya sendiri, selalu mengatasinya sendiri. Aku selalu merasa kasian pada Teuki hyung. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku ingin menangis."

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk benar-benar hampir menangis.

"Ini benar-benar tidak adil untuk Teuki hyung," lanjut Eunhyuk. "Orang sebaik dia kenapa harus mendapatkan cobaan yang berat seperti ini."

"Sudah," ujar Dongahe menenangkan karena mata semua orang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. "Yang terpenting Teuki hyung masih bisa tersenyum untuk kita dan dia bisa bertahan untuk kita. Itu bukankah sudah cukup? Selama Teuki hyung tidak bersedih, kenapa kita juga tidak melakukannya? Kita harus membuat kenangan yang indah untuk Teuki hyung."

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Benar apa katamu," ujar Hankyung. "Kita harus meringankan beban Leeteuk hyung."

Tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo cepat. Kita benar-benar sudah terlambat. Jungsoo! Bangun!" Heechul mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Leeteuk agak keras. Leeteuk menggeliat pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menguap.

"Kita sudah sampai," jawab Heechul sambil mengikuti dongsaengnya yang sudah turun. Leeteuk meregangkan otot-ototnya dan ikut turun.

"Oppaaaa! Oppaaaa!" teriak beberapa ELF saat melihat para member Super Junior turun dari mobil. Leeteuk melambai pada semuanya sambil tersenyum, tidak dipedulikannya para dongsaeng yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya.

.

_**BUUUKKK! BRAKK!**_

.

"Maaf, maaf," ujar Leeteuk sambil meringis kesakitan. Leeteuk menabrak seorang staff yang sedang membawa beberapa alat untuk _shooting_. Leeteuk membantu staff itu memunguti peralatannya yang berserakan.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Leeteuk sekali lagi sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab staff itu ramah. "Aku juga yang tidak melihat ada orang di depanku. Tangamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum sambil mendekati Leeteuk.

"Ye, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Leeteuk sambil memegangi tangannya yang tadi kejahutan besi. "Sudah, ayo kita ke ruang _makeup_, kita sudah terlambat."

Kibum berlari bersama Leeteuk menuju ruang _makeup_, di mana member lain sudah mulai merias diri.

"Hyung, Kibum, kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku tadi pergi sebentar," jawab Kibum sambil mengambil kostum untuk perform hari ini.

"Hyung, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Semua orang langsung memandang tangan Leeteuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Iya hyung, kenapa bisa lebam seperti itu?" tambah Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi aku hanya terjatuh," jawab Leeteuk sambil mengganti pakaiannya bersama Kibum.

"Jangan katakan apa-apa pada mereka," bisik Leeteuk pada Kibum. "Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir. Mengerti?"

Kibum mengangguk, berusaha memahami hyungnya.

"Super Junior bersiap!" seru PD dari luar.

"Ayo cepat!" seru _hairstylist_ pada Leeteuk dan Kibum. Mereka di _make up_ secara kilat, setelah itu mereka semua segera menuju panggung.

Mereka menyanyikan dua lagu, kali ini _Sorry Sorry_ dan _It's You_.

Setelah selesai mereka kembali ke ruang tunggu. Leeteuk terus memegangi tangannya. Sedari tadi dia menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, dan sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit itu. Tangannya terlihat bengkak dan membiru.

"Hyung, kau benar tidak apa?" tanya Yesung khawatir. Leeteuk hanya diam saja sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Hyung, tanganmu harus dikompres," perintah Kibum sambil menyerahkan es yang sudah dibalut dengan kain. Leeteuk menerimanya dan langsung menempelkan pada tangannya. Dia merintih saat kain dingin itu menyentuh tangannya yang bengkak.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku tadi yang tidak hati-hati sampai menabrak orang, dan tangan ku kejatuhan besi, jadi.."

Leeteuk tiba-tiba berhenti bicara, dia memandang dongsaengnya yang terlihat sangat shock.

_"Aku keceplosan,"_ batin Leeteuk kesal.

"Tenang, tapi aku tidak apa-apa," tambah Leeteuk. "Kalian tidak usah khawatir."

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" ujar Eunhyuk. Leeteuk memandang Eunhyuk.

"Kau selalu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, tidak pernah mau membagi masalah dengan kami. Hyung, kami semua sedih saat kau seperti itu. Selalu menyimpan semua masalah sendiri. Walau kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, tapi akan lebih baik kalau hyung berbagi masalah dengan kami. Kami tidak akan keberatan jika kau meminta tolong pada kami. Jadi kami mohon hyung, jangan simpan sendiri masalahmu. Berbagilah pada kami."

Seketika itu juga Leeteuk menitikkan air mata.

"Eunhyuk-ah," bisik Leeteuk disela isak tangisnya. Eunhyuk mendekati Leeteuk dan memeluknya. Leeteuk makin keras menangis.

"Mianhaeyo," ujar Leeteuk. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Aku sudah begitu banyak membuat kalian repot, aku tidak.."

"Hyung, jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu," sela Eunhyuk. "Kita ini sudah tinggal bersama untuk waktu yang sangat lama, kita sudah seperti keluarga. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu hyung."

Leeteuk mengangguk dalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Ya!" seru Heechul memecah keheningan. "Berhentilah menangis! Ayo kita pulang."

"Kami masih ada siaran Sukira, kalian pulanglah dulu," kata Leeteuk sambil melepaskan pelukan dari Eunhyuk dan pergi memberesi barang-barangnya.

"Kau masih mau siaran?" tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Jungsoo!" seru Heechul. "Kau benar-benar ingin pergi? Kau itu sedang sakit parah, kenapa masih saja nekat seperti itu? Kau tidak sayang pada tubuhmu? Tidak kasihan pada mereka yang selalu megkhawatirkanmu? Sadarlah Jungsoo!"

"Cuma ini yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari penyakit ini!" ujar Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kau berubah menjadi seperti ini!" bentak Heechul.

"Apa maksudmu!" bentak Leeteuk tak mau kalah, membuat para dongsaeng ketakutan. "Apa yang berubah! Aku dari dulu memang seperti ini! Apa maksudmu meng.. argh!"

Leeteuk memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Eunhyuk yang berdiri disebelah Leeteuk langsung memeganginya.

"Hyung, tidak apa?" tanya Eunhyuk dan yang lain dengan cemas. Leeteuk menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo kita pergi, Hyukjae. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat lagi," kata Leeteuk datar sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Eunhyuk pun pergi mengejar Leeteuk.

Heechul hanya terdiam. Saat ini perasaannya campur aduk.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang saja sekarang," ajak Hankyung. Heechul hanya menurut.

"Aku akan pergi menemani Eunhyuk dan Teuki hyung," kata Kangin tiba-tiba. "Kalian pulanglah, aku akan menjaganya."

Mereka semua mengangguk, mereka keluar bersama-sama. Kangin pergi menuju mobil yang akan membawa Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk ke Sukira.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kangin.

"Aku akan ikut kalian ke Sukira, bolehkan? Aku sudah lama tidak melihat kalian siaran. Kajja."

Mereka pun berangkat ke Sukira. Selama perjalanan Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Kangin hanya diam saja. Eunhyuk dan Kangin tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Sedangkan Leeteuk sudah memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Akhrinya mereka sampai di Sukira, Leeteuk langsung turun meninggalkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Leeteuk berusaha untuk tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam saat bertemu dengan orang-orang. Kangin dan Eunhyuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Kangin menunggu diluar selama Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk siaran. Kangin terus mengawasi Leeteuk.

"_Hyung, kenapa kau masih terus berakting seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa_," batin Kangin sambil memandang Leeteuk yang tertawa-tawa bersama Eunhyuk. "_Hyung, tidak bisakan kau bertingkah normal? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau selalu memaksakan diri seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa yang kau rasakan hyung?_"

Saat pemutaran musik, Leeteuk terlihat muram, Eunhyuk pun tidak berani mengganggu hyungnya. Dia hanya sekali-kali melirik ke arah Leeteuk.

.

_Drrrtttt... Drrrttt.._

.

Ponsel Leeteuk berbunyi, Leeteuk mengambilnya dari saku dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk.

"_Dari Kangin,"_ batin Leeteuk tanpa melihat kearah luar. Leeteuk pun segera membacanya.

"**_Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Jangan muram seperti itu, kau kelihatan tua. ~^^_**"

Mata Leeteuk langsung melotot saat membaca pesan dari Kangin itu, langsung saja dia membalasnya.

"**_Ya! Kenapa kau selalu menggodaku dengan kata-kata itu? Apa benar aku terlihat tua? T_T_**"

Leeteuk mengirimnya tanpa melihat kearah Kangin. Dia menunggu.

.

**_Drrttt.. Drrttt..._**

.

Leeteuk membaca lagi.

"**_Hahahaha! Benar hyung, kau terlihat tua, sangaaaaaaatttttt tua! ᄏᄏᄏ_**"

"_Bocah ini!_" batin Leeteuk. Dia lalu membalas lagi.

"**_Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti itu ku pukul kau!_**"

"_Ahh, aku salah,"_ batin Leeteuk. "_Aku pasti akan dihabisinya nanti!_"

.

**_Drrtt... Drrttt..._**

.

"**_Kau bilang apa hyung? Mau memukulku?Lihat saja kalau kau berani memukulku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Masih ingatkah hyung yang terjadi di kamar hotel di Thailand waktu itu?_**"

Leeteuk langsung memandang Kangin yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia tidak berani melanjutkan smsnya pada Kangin, dia memilih diam. Kapok dengan apa yang pernah Kangin lakukan padanya dulu.

.

_***KANGIN POV***_

.

"**_Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti itu ku pukul kau!"_**

"_Apa? Leeteuk hyung mau memukulku? Lihta saja nanti._"

Aku dengan segera membalas sms dari Leeteuk hyung dan segera ku kirim sms itu sambil menatap Leeteuk hyung sambil tersenyum geli. Awalnya aku hanya ingin membuat Leeteuk hyung tersenyum lagi, tapi ternyata dia menanggapi terlalu serius. Hmm.

_Ahh, dia memandangku. Apa dia takut denganku?._ Aku masih tersenyum geli. Dia tidak membalas smsku lagi. Aku pun mulai mengetik sms lagi untuk Malaikatku itu.

"**_Hyung, tenanglah. Aku Cuma bercanda. Jangan serius seperti itu dong. ~^^ Senyumlah My Angel._**"

_Send._

Aku memandang Leeteuk hyung yang sudah melanjutkan siarannya. Dia sangat ceria membawakan acara ini. Bahkan dia suka sekali bertingkah konyol. Ini adalah salah satu hiburan yang menyenangkan. Ehh, Teuki hyung kenapa berdiri. Mau ke mana dia?

Aku terus memandang Teuki hyung yang berlari keluar ruang siaran. Eunhyuk masih terus melanjutkan siaran tanpa Teuki hyung. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. Aku langsung menyusul Teuki hyung yang sudah pergi menjauh.

_Ke kamar mandi? Ada apa lagi dengannya._

"Teuki hyung," panggilku pelan. Tak ada jawaban. Aku pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Saat di dalam aku melihat Teuki hyung sudah tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi.

"HYUNG!"

.

***KANGIN POV END***

.

"HYUNG!" seru Kangin saat melihat Leeteuk sudah terkapar di lantai kamar mandi dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya. Kangin langsung membopong Leeteuk keluar kamar mandi, tapi sebelumnya ia sudah mengelap darah yang mengalir di hidung Leeteuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya PD pada Kangin.

"Leeteuk hyung pingsan, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang. Bolehkan?!" pinta Kangin sedikit memaksa. PD langsung mengangguk.

"Hyung," panggil Eunhyuk sambil keluar dari ruang siaran.

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku akan membawa Teuki hyung ke rumah sakit. Setelah ini kau langsung pulang saja dan beritahukan pada yang lan." perintah Kangin.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya PD pada Eunhyuk.

"Kelelahan," jawab Eunhyuk singkat sambil kembali ke ruang siaran.

"_Hufh, masih setengah jam lagi,"_ batin Eunhyuk.

.

**DISISI LAIN**

.

"Hyung, bertahanlah," pinta Kangin sambil mengikuti Leeteuk yang sudah diletakkan diranjang dorong oleh para suster.

"Maaf, Anda tidak boleh masuk," ujar suster itu pada Kangin. Kangin terpaksa menunggu di luar. Tak lama dokter yang sudah sangat familiar di mata Kangin keluar.

"Ahh, Kangin ssi," sapa dokter Young Jin.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kangin khawatir. Dokter Young Jin menghela nafas.

"Waktunya tidak lama lagi," jawab sang dokter. Kangin seakan disambar petir, tubuhnya langsung lemas sampai dokter Young Jin membantunya untuk duduk.

"Berapa lama lagi dok?" tanya Kangin sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi menurut perkiraanku hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi. Tapi itu semua masih perkiraan. Semua tergantung yang di atas," jawab dokter Young Jin. Kangin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Sabarlah kalian, aku pergi dulu."

Dokter Young Jin meninggalkan Kangin sendirian. Kangin sangat terguncang, perlahan dia masuk ke kamar di mana Leeteuk dirawat. Kangin memandang malaikatnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan dia baru menyadari kalau hyungnya itu terlihat lebih kurus.

"Hyung," panggil Kangin pelan. Leeteuk diam saja. "Hyung, kenapa kau selalu memaksakan diri seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan kami?"

"Ka.. Kangin," panggil Leeteuk. "Aku di mana?"

"Hyung di rumah sakit," jawab Kangin berusaha tersenyum.

"Mwo? Rumah sakit?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Ne, tadi hyung pingsan di kamar mandi saat siaran, tapi hyung sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang," ujar Kangin.

"Aku mau pulang Kangin," pinta Leeteuk. Kangin hanya memandang sedih Leeteuk.

"Tapi hyung sedang sakit parah, hyung harus istirahat di sini," sahut Kangin.

"Aku ingin pulang Kangin," rengek Leeteuk. "Aku ingin tinggal bersama kalian. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di tempat ini."

"Hyung, ku mohon. Tinggalah di sini. Hyung harus di rawat. Kalau perlu aku akan cuti dari pekerjaan untuk menemani hyung di sini."

"Tidak Kangin, aku ingin pulang."

Leeteuk terus memaksa Kangin. Kangin pun menyerah.

"Aku ijin dokter dulu ya hyung."

Kangin langsung pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk. Dengan langkah lemas dia pergi ke ruangan dokter Young Jin.

"Ohh, Kangin-ssi, ada apa?" tanya dokter Young Jin sambil menghentikan kesibukannya.

Kangin duduk di hadapan dokter itu.

"Dok, Leeteuk hyung apa boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Kangin. Dokter Young Jin diam saja sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya, tampak dia bingung.

"Apakah dia memaksa untuk pulang lagi?" tanya dokter Young Jin. Kangin mengangguk. Dokter Young Jin menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah dia ingin penyakit semakin parah?" Dokter Young Jin diam sejenak. "Waktu itu aku sudah mengijinkannya pulang karena dia tidak pernah mengeluhkan sakit atau apapun, jadi aku mengijinkannya pulang. Tapi aku pikir dia tidak mengatakan sejujurnya apa yang dia rasakan waktu itu. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk pulang. Dia HARUS tinggal di sini."

"Tapi apa tidak bisa dia pulang hari ini saja dok?" pinta Kangin dengan suara pelan.

"Kau ingin membuatnya semakin parah!" bentak dokter Young Jin. "Pokoknya aku tidak akan mengijinkannya!"

Kangin menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya sedih dok, dia terus meminta padaku untuk pulang dan berkumpul dengan para dongsaengnya. Dia hanya ingin tinggal dengan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya sebelum dia.. sebelum dia.." Kangin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan mengijinkannya kali ini."

Sekali lagi Kangin menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah dok, aku akan bicara lagi dengan Leeteuk hyung," bisik Kangin. "Aku permisi."

Kangin pun pergi dari ruangan dokter Youn Jin dan kembali ke tempat Leeteuk dirawat. Perlahan Kangin membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tapi saat masuk ke dalam, Kangin tidak melihat siapapun di situ.

"Teuki hyung!" panggil Kangin sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi. Leeteuk tidak ada di situ juga. Kangin jadi frustasi. Dia pun keluar dari kamar itu dan mencegat suster yang lewat.

"Apa kau melihat pasien yang ada di dalam sini?" tanya Kangin. Suster itu menggeleng.

"Aishh! Hyung! Kau pergi ke mana?" tanya Kangin. Dia mencari ke seluruh wilayah rumah sakit sambil berkali-kali meneriakkan nama Leeteuk, tetapi tidak ketemu juga.

"Ahh, ponsel.. ponsel."

Kangin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Leeteuk.

"Hyung kau di mana?" tanya Kangin saat panggilan itu diangkat.

_"Hyung, ini Eunhyuk. Ponsel Leeteuk hyung ada padaku. Ada apa dengan Leeteuk hyung?"_

"Aissshhhh!" umpat Kangin. "Leeteuk hyung meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuanku_. _Kau hubungi memberlain. Siapa tahu hyung sudah kembali ke dorm._"_

_"Ne!"_ jawab Eunhyuk dan langsung memutuskan panggilan.

_"Hyung! Kau pergi ke mana?"_

**~TBC~**

hiks.. Teuk oppa kayaknya makin tersiksa aja.. udah jatuh ketimpa tangga pula..

#plakkk

mian kalo makin ke sini ceritanya makin aneh dan makin nggak masuk akal.. author lagi galau soalnya..

#jleb

#bunuh author

hhe... author ngaco ya?

ayo review aja deh..

gomawo...

*bow 90 derajat*

.

.

.

**balesan review**

.

_**Rieke Ilma**_

ne, aythor jg angel.. ^_^ hhe.. Teukinya pengen nggak dibikin sengsara... tp...

.

_**dianqurotu**_

_****_ini udah sengsara kok Teukinya... hhe... .

.

_**TM**_

_****_Teuki emang begitu...

.

_**Miracle 7-3**_

_****_gwenchana... sipp... sipp... ditunggu reviewnya...


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Believe (part 6)**

**Author :Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast : All member Super Junior**

**Other Cast : Young Jin**

**Genre : Family, Brothership**

**Rating : General**

**Disclaimer : semua ide cerita murni dari imajinasiku #plak All Super junior member hanya milik orang tuanya dan milik Tuhan # Tapi Teuk oppa boleh buat ku ya.. ^^ #plak dirajam Angel**

.

** .**

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

** .**

.

** .**

* * *

_"Hyung, ini Eunhyuk. Ponsel Leeteuk hyung ada padaku. Ada apa dengan Leeteuk hyung?"_

"Aissshhhh!" umpat Kangin. "Leeteuk hyung meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuanku_. _Kau hubungi memberlain. Siapa tahu hyung sudah kembali ke dorm._"_

_"Ne!"_ jawab Eunhyuk dan langsung memutuskan panggilan.

_"Hyung! Kau pergi ke mana?"_

* * *

***LEETEUK POV***

* * *

"Aku ijin dokter dulu ya hyung."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Perlahan aku bangkit dari ranjang saat melihat Kangin sudah pergi. Dengan susah payah aku bangun karena rasanya tubuhku sulit sekali digerakkan. Aku memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahku. Perlahan aku keluar dan mengikuti Kangin dari jauh. Aku melihatnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan denganlangkah sangat pelan aku menuju ruangan itu.

'Dr. Young Jin'

Dari luar aku bisa mendengar suara dokter itu dan Kangin, walau hanya samar-samar.

"Apakah dia ingin penyakitnya semakin parah?"

Itu suara dokter Young Jin_. _Tapi sekarang aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarkan suara Kangin. Aku terus berusaha mendengarkan saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar dokter Young Jin membentak Kangin.

"Kau ingin membuatnya semakin parah! Pokoknya aku tidak akan mengijinkannya!"

Dokter itu tidak mengijinkanku pulang? Ada perasaan sesak didadaku saat mendengar perkataan dokter itu. Aku pun segera pergi dari situ. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang hanya pulang ke dorm untuk menemui dongsaeng-dongsaengku. Dengan susah payah aku berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Aku terus berjalan hingga sampai ke pinggir jalan. Aku berusaha mencegat taxi yang lewat tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mau berhenti. Tubuhku mulai lemas saat tiba-tiba ada salah satu taxi yang berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku segera masuk dan menyebutkan alamat dormku pada sopir itu. Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

***LEETEUK POV END***

* * *

**DI DORM**

* * *

"YA! Hyukjae! Jangan bercanda kau!" bentak Heechul, para dongsaeng langsung memandang heran Heechul.

"_Aku sedang tidak bercanda hyung, dan aku juga sedang tidak ingin bercanda_," ujar Eunhyuk dengan suara panik diseberang telephone. _"Teuki hyung tadi pingsan di kamar mandi dan Kangin hyung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi tiba-tiba Leeteuk hyung sudah tidak ada di kamarnya." _

"Kau pulanglah segera. Kami akan mencarinya," perintah Heechul lalu memutuskan panggilan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hankyung.

"Jungsoo menghilang," jawab Heechul.

"MWO!" teriak seluruh member.

"Kenapa bisa hilang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mana aku tahu!" bentak Heechul. "Sekarang kita cari saja dia." Mereka pun segera pergi tanpa disuruh sampai dua kali

"Kita mau cari ke mana?" tanya Siwon.

"Ke mana saja, sekarang kita menyebar!" perintah Yesung.

Mereka segera terpecah menjadi dua kelompok. Donghae, Sungmin, Shindong, Yesung dan Kyuhyun berjalan kaki untuk mencari di sekitar dorm. Sedangkan Heechul, Hankyung, Ryeowook, dan Kibum masuk ke mobil Siwon, mereka akan mencari di sekitar rumah sakit yang jaraknya memang tidak begitu jauh dari dorm.

.

**_"Kangin, kami sedang menuju ke tempatmu."_**

.

Heechul mengirimkan pesan itu ke Kangin.

.

_**"Ne."**_

.

Hanya itu balasan dari Kangin.

"Hyung, apa mungkin Leeteuk hyung sedang perjalanan pulang ke dorm?" tanya Ryeowook pada Heechul. Heechul menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau jangan tanya padaku, aku sedang tidak bisa berfikir gara-gara manusia bodoh itu," ujar Heechul.

Ryeowook pun diam. Selama dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit mereka selalu melihat kanan dan kiri jalan, siapa tahu mereka dapat melihat orang yang mereka cari.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Heechul berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk. Heechul pun langsung menerimanya.

"Ada apa Kangin? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

_"Belum, kalian ada di mana? Cepatlah sedikit. Aku khawatir pada Leeteuk hyung!"_ seru Kangin dari seberang.

"Sebentar lagi kami sampai." Heechul langsung memutuskan panggilan. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah masuk ke halaman rumah sakit dan mereka menemukan Kangin sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah sakit.

"Cepat masuk!" teriak Heechul dari dalam mobil. Tanpa disuruh dua kali Kangin segera masuk.

"Kenapa Jungsoo bisa sampai menghilang seperti ini?" tanya Heechul. "Kau pergi ke mana tadi?"

"Aku sedang bertemu dokter di ruangannya, saat aku kembali Leeteuk hyung sudah tidak ada," jelas Kangin.

"Apa kata dokter?" tanya Siwon.

"Leeteuk hyung sudah semakin parah dan dia harus tinggal di rumah sakit untuk perawatan tetapi dia tidak mau dan memaksaku untuk mengajaknya kembali ke dorm."

"Apa mungkin Leeteuk hyung sudah kembali ke dorm?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Kangin segera. "Kita kembali ke dorm saja sekarang."

Siwon pun segera mengarahkan mobilnya kembali ke dorm.

Ditempat lain, kelompok Sungmin sedang berputar-putar di sekitar dorm sambil sekali-sekali meneriakkan nama Leeteuk. Mereka tidak berani berteriak terlalu keras karena ini sudah tengah malam.

"Leeteuk hyung!" seru Donghae.

"Apa mungkin Leeteuk hyung sedang perjalanan pulang ke dorm?" tanya Shindong

"Mungkin saja. Oh, tunggu sebentar! Ada panggilan masuk," ujar Yesung sambil mengambil ponsel di sakunya.

"Ada apa Hyuk?"

_"Kalian di mana? Kenapa tidak ada orang di dorm?"_

"Kami sedang pergi mencari Leeteuk hyung, kami di sekitar dorm."

_"Tunggu aku, aku segera ke sana."_

.

**_PIP_**

Eunhyuk langsung memutuskan panggilan.

"Eunhyuk sudah kembali dari SUKIRA, dia akan segera menyusul kita ke mari."

Mereka pun segera mencari lagi. Saat baru berjalan beberapa menit, ponsel Yesung berbunyi lagi.

_"HYUNG! Leeteuk hyung pingsan! Cepat kembali ke dorm!"_

.

_**PIP**_

.

Yesung malah bengong mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun tersadar.

"Leeteuk hyung sudah di dorm!" ujar Yesung sambil pergi meninggalkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Hyung! Tunggu!"

Yesung terus berlari diikuti para dongsaengnya.

"Hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk dari arah dorm. Mereka melihat Leeteuk sedang tergeletak dipangkuan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Yesung, nafasnya memburu.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Tadi sopir taxinya bilang padaku kalau Leeteuk hyung langsung pingsan saat masuk ke taxi," jelas Eunhyuk. "Hyung, sadarlah." Eunhyuk terus berusaha membangunkan Leeteuk.

_**Ciiiiitttttt...**_

Tiba-tiba mobil Siwon berhenti tepat di depan mereka, dan semua yang ada di dalam mobil langsung keluar sambil meneriakkan nama Leeteuk.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Heechul.

""Leeteuk hyung pingsan. Tadi taxi yang mengantarkannya ke sini," terang Eunhyuk.

"Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja," saran Ryeowook.

"Kita bawa masuk dulu," pinta Kangin sambil menggendong Leeteuk dan membawanya masuk. Tak di dengarkannya teriakan dari hyung dan dongsaengnya. Kangin terus saja berjalan cepat membawa tubuh lemas Leeteuk ke dorm mereka. Dengan susah payah Kangin membuka pintu dorm dan segera mambawa Leeteuk ke kamar. Saat sedang menyelimuti Leeteuk, tiba-tiba Kangin ditarik dengan kasar oleh Heechul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Heechul.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin membawa Leeteuk hyung masuk ke dalam," ujar Kangin.

"Kita seharusnya membawanya ke rumah sakit!" sahut Siwon.

"Ne, kalau tidak nanti penyakitnya semakin parah," tambah Kyuhyun.

"A.. Aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit."

"Leeteuk hyung," sahut Kangin. Ternyata Leeteuk sudah sadar.

"Aku tak ingin ke rumah sakit lagi, Kangin-ah," racau Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak akan membawamu ke rumah sakit lagi hyung, percayalah padaku," ujar Kangin sambil mendekati Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak suka rumah sakit," racau Leeteuk lagi.

"Hyung tenanglah, kami tidak akan membawamu ke rumah sakit lagi." Kangin memandang Heechul.

"Heechul hyung, untuk kali ini biarkanlah Leeteuk hyung di sini. Aku yang akan merawatnya," pinta Kangin. Heechul diam saja. "Ayolah hyung, ku mohon."

"Terserah kalian, aku tidak peduli!"

Heechul langsung meninggalkan kamar Leeteuk. Kangin beralih lagi pada Leeteuk.

"Sekarang hyung istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu," kata Kangin. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Gomawo. Kalian istirahatlah, ini sudah malam, aku sudah tidak apa-apa," ujar Leeteuk. Para dongsaeng yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara pun mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing kecuali Donghae, dia mendekati Leeteuk.

"Hyung, aku juga ingin merawatmu," pinta Donghae sambil mendekati ranjang Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Mianhae, sekarang ini aku hanya bisa merepotkan kalian. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna," rutuk Leeteuk.

"Hyung, jangan seperti itu," tegur Donghae. "Hyung itu orang yang paling berarti bagi kami. Walau hyung merepotkan aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu adalah aku hanya ingin bersama dengan hyung terus. Semenjak Appa tidak ada, hyung yang selalu menjaga dan merawatku. Sekarang ijinkan aku menjaga dan merawatmu hyung."

"Gomawo Donghae, gomawo Kangin."

"Sudah, sekarang hyung istirahatlah," ujar Kangin.

Perlahan Leeteuk pun menutup matanya dan tertidur.

"Donghae, kau juga tidurlah di ranjangku," bisik Kangin. "Aku juga tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Hyung juga tidurlah."

Donghae langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang Kangin dan langsung tertidur. Sedangkan Kangin hanya duduk di ranjang Leeteuk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Tapi lama kelamaan dia juga tertidur.

.

.

.

Leeteuk menguap lebar.

_"Ahh, sudah pagi ternyata,"_ batin Leeteuk saat melihat ke luar jendela. Perlahan Leeteuk bangun dan melihat dongsaeng yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya

"Kangin, gomawo karena kau selalu melindungiku," bisik Leeteuk pelan. Leeteuk pun keluar kamar setelah menidurkan Kangin di tempat tidurnya.

"Ehh, Yesung," sahut Leeteuk pelan. Yesung menoleh.

"Ahh, hyung. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yesung. Leeteuk mengangguk dan menghampiri Yesung yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil mengaduk-aduk cangkir yang berisi teh.

"Bagaimana hyung keadaamu?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Leeteuk. Yesung menatap Leeteuk sejenak.

"Tanganmu apa masih bengkak?"

Leeteuk memperhatikan tangannya yang kemarin sudah diperban oleh dokter Young Jin.

"Sepertinya sudah agak mendingan, aku belum mengeceknya lagi," jawab Leeteuk. Yesung terus menatap Leeteuk, Leeteuk jadi sedikit risi diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk saat Yesung tidak berhenti menatapnya. Yesung menggeleng pelan sambil memandangi cangkirnya.

"Hyung, aku mencemaskanmu," bisik Yesung pelan. Leeteuk diam, Yesung pun kembali melanjutkan.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kau istirahat saja? Aku tidak ingin pekerjaan ini membuatmu tambah parah."

"Yesung," sahut Leeteuk pelan. "Pekerjaan inilah yang bisa membuatku bertahan dan hanya bersama kalianlah aku bisa sejenak melupakan penyakit ini."

"Tapi hyung, semakin hari kau semakin parah dan kau juga akan tidak maksimal melakukan pekerjaan ini."

"Aku akan berusaha, Yesung. Tenang saja, semua pasti berjalan dengan baik. Percayalah padaku."

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Yesung.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali hyung," bisik Yesung pelan.

"Sudah, kau tidak usah memikirkan penyakitku ini," kata Leeteuk. Yesung menghela nafas panjang.

"Hyung, kau tahukan kalau kami sangat menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkanmu? Jadi jangan menyuruh kami untuk tidak memikirkanmu. Hyung itu sangat berarti untuk kami. Hyung!"

Leeteuk memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut dan darah keluar lagi dari hidungnya. Yesung segera mengambilkan tisu untuk mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung Leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba Heechul datang dan dia terpaku melihat Leeteuk sedang duduk di meja makan bersama Yesung dan saat Heechul akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Leeteuk pun memanggil Heechul.

"Heenim," panggil Leeteuk pelan. Heechul berhenti tetapi dia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau masih marah padaku?" Heechul diam saja.

"Maaf, kalau aku membuatmu marah, Heenim. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk membuat mu marah."

"Sudah, lupakan saja," ujar Heechul sambil berlalu. Leeteuk menghela nafas.

"Hyung, sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, nanti juga dia kembali seperti semula," kata Yesung. "Ayo hyung, sekarang kita masak saja untuk mereka. Sebentar lagi kami harus pergi ke SM untuk latihan dan hyung sebaiknya di dorm saja."

"Andwe! Aku akan ikut bersama kalian," ujar Leeteuk. Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hari ini mau masak apa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada bersama dengan mereka diikuti Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kibum.

"Tidak tahu, kita lihat saja ada apa di lemari es."

"Aku ingin ramen," sahut Donghae tiba-tiba. Semua pun memandang Donghae heran termasuk Leeteuk dan Yesung. "Aku ingin Teuki hyung memasakkan ramen yang enak untukku."

"Iya, aku juga mau," sahut Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga," ujar Ryeowook dan Sungmin bersamaan. Yesung tersenyum mendengar perkataan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, mereka minta ramen tuh," ujar Yesung pada Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkannya untuk kalian."

Leeteuk pun berkutat sendirian di dapur itu, sedangkan yang lain menunggu sambil mengobrol, termasuk Yesung. Tak lama kemudian Kangin, Siwon, Hankyung, Shindong, Kyuhyun dan Heechul bergabung.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian menyuruh Teuki hyung memasak?" tanya Kangin.

"Kami ingin makan ramen bikinan Teuki hyung," jawab Donghae yang diikuti anggukan semuanya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," ujar Leeteuk. "Lagian juga tidak setiap hari kan aku membuatkannya untuk kalian. Nih, sudah matang."

Leeteuk membawa satu panci penuh dengan ramen buatannya. Donghae dengan segera menyendokkan ke mangkuk di depannya, tetapi tangannya langsung dipukul dengan sendok oleh Kangin.

"Aku dulu yang ambil," seru Kangin. Donghae hanya mengaduh sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Aish! Enak saja, aku yang lebih tua, jadi aku dulu yang ambil," seru Heechul sambil mengambil sendok dari tangan Kangin.

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya aku dulu!"

Leeteuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah para dongsaengnya.

"Sudah, aku dulu saja yang ambil," kata Leeteuk sambil mengambil sendok dari tangan Heechul dan Kangin. Leeteuk pun membagi-bagikan ramen bikinannya ke mangkuk para dongsaengnya sampai habis.

"Lho, hyung sendiri tidak makan?" tanya Donghae sambil terus melanjutkan makan. Leeteuk menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, aku mau membuat susu coklat saja." Leeteuk pun kembali ke dapur dan setelah selesai dia bergabung lagi bersama dongsaengnya yang masih menghabiskan sarapannya. Tiba-tiba Kangin mendekati Leeteuk sambil membawa sarapannya.

"Hyung harus makan, hari ini kita ada latihan," ucap Kangin sambil menyuapkan ramen kemulut Leeteuk. Leeteuk diam saja. Dia malah memandang ramen dan Kangin bergantian.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu," perintah Kangin. Leeteuk pun menurut.

"Aigo, kalian ini," seru Sungmin sambil senyum-senyum dan langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kangin. Sungmin pun hanya meringis.

"Sudah Kangin, aku sedang tidak ingin makan," kata Leeteuk saat Kangin sudah mengangkat sumpitnya lagi.

"Makan!" perintah Kangin.

"Tidak!" Leeteuk langsung membuang muka. Kangin pun menyerah.

"Kalau begitu hyung minum obat dulu," kata Ryeowook sambil pergi mengambilkan obat-obatan Leeteuk. Seketika wajah Leeteuk berubah sedih.

"Ini hyung," kata Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan obat dan segelas air putih. Leeteuk mengambilnya dan meminum obat itu satu persatu. Semua memandang Leeteuk. Melihat Leeteuk selesai meminum obat, Kangin pun mendekati Leeteuk yang terlihat akan muntah.

"Anak pintar," ujar Kangin senyum-senyum sambil membelai rambut Leeteuk, sifat jailnya pun muncul.

"Ya! Aku bukan anak kecil!" seru Leeteuk manyun dan langsung disambut tawa oleh semuanya. Leeteuk pun ikut tertawa.

"Ahhh, aku pasti akan merindukan ini," ujar Leeteuk. "Aku pasti bakal merindukan suasana ini."

Kangin langsung memeluk Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun tiba-tiba menangis.

"Hyung," bisik Yesung yang duduk disebelah Leeteuk, dia seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan Leeteuk sekarang. Yesung langsung menghapus air mata Leeteuk.

"Hyung, jangan bersedih, kamu akan selalu ada disisimu untuk memberikan kenangan yang paling indah untukmu," janji Yesung yang langsung disambut anggukan dari semuanya.

"Gomawo," ucap Leeteuk. "Kalian benar-benar yang terbaik. Maaf jika selama aku sakit aku telah merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung," ujar Siwon membuka suara.

"Sudah, sekarang saatnya kita pergi ke tempat latihan," ajak Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun segera berganti pakain dan pergi menuju tempat latihan di gedung SM.

.

.

.

_**don't! don! ijen geuman jom hae**_

_**Wisuhnui gamyuhndo buhsuhbuhryuh **_

_**buhsuhbuhryuh ni gashigui gamyuhndo**_

_**modu gidarigo issuh majimak baraemdo buhrijima**_

_**duhnjyuhbuhryuh ni geu gashigui gamyuhndo **_

_**super junior!**_

"Ahh, lelah," seru Donghae sambil duduk di dekat kaca diikuti oleh yang lain. Leeteuk duduk dipojokan bersama dengan Kangin dan Kibum. Keringat deras mengalir di wajah Leeteuk. Kangin langsung mengambil handuk dan mengelap keringat Leeteuk dan memberikan botol air mineral pada Kibum dan Leeteuk.

"Gomawo," kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kau lelah hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Sedikit," jawab Leeteuk sambil meminum air yang diberikan oleh Kangin tadi.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, hyung sebaiknya tidak usah ikut latihan dulu. Kemarin hyung habis pingsan, bahkan sampai dua kali, aku tidak ingin hyung pingsan lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, setelah istirahat juga aku tidak akan lelah lagi," ujar leeteuk menenangkan. Mereka istirahat hampir 20 menit dan energi mereka sudah mulai kembali lagi.

"Ayo, kita mulai lagi," ajak Leeteuk bersemangat. Kangin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat hyungnya yang satu ini. Mereka pun segera mengatur barisan lagi. Saat semua sudah diposisi masing-masing, Kyuhyun pun segera memutar musiknya. Mereka memulai latihan lagi dengan semangat, Kyuhyun yang memang hanya mendapat bagian menyanyi di tengah, menunggu di belakang para hyungnya. Saat Kyuhyun selesai bernyanyi dan akan mundur, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menubruknya dari samping.

"HYUNG!"

"TEUKI HYUNG!" seru Kyuhyun.

Ternyata Leeteuk ambruk dan menjatuhi Kyuhyun yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka langsung mengerumuni Leeteuk yang wajahnya sudah berubah pucat.

"Ka.. Kangin.. Kau di mana?" racau Leeteuk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku di sini hyung," jawab Kangin sambil mendekati Leeteuk, tubuhnya bersimbah keringat dingin.

"Kangin-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jebal."

"Hyung, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu hyung."

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit," sahut Yesung panik. Kangin pun langsung menggendong Leeteuk dan membawanya pergi diikuti para member. Tidak dihiraukannya perkataan Leeteuk yang tidak ingin ke rumah sakit. Staff yang ada di gedung itu pun memandang heran ke pada mereka, terutama Leeteuk.

"Hyung, bertahanlah," bisik Kangin dengan panik masih sambil berlari. Siwon dan Eunhyuk sudah berlari terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil mobil. Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Heechul sedari tadi menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk yang menjuntai dibelakang tubuh Kangin, wajahnya sama pucatnya dengan Leeteuk.

Sesampainya di depan gedung SM, Eunhyuk dan Siwon sudah siap dengan mobil masing-masing. Kangin segera memasukkan Leeteuk ke dalam mobil Eunhyuk diikuti oleh Heechul, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Sisanya masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon.

Eunhyuk pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit dengan cepat.

"Sa..Sakit!" racau Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, mana yang sakit?" tanya Kangin khawatir tetapi Leeteuk terus mengeluh sakit dan membuat Kangin menangis.

"Bertahanlah hyung," rengek Kangin. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah sakit. Eunhyuk-ahh, cepat sedikit!" Eunhyuk makin panik, dia sudah menjalankan mobil secepat yang dia bisa dalam keadaan ramai seperti ini. Heechul yang duduk di depan membelai lengan Eunhyuk lembut untuk menenangkan dongsaengnya yang tengah panik itu.

"Tenanglah Hyukjae. Kau tidak ingin kan kita mengalami kecelakaan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk, air matanya sudah mengalir deras.

"Heechul hyung, tolong ambilkan tisu," pinta Kangin dari belakang. Dengan segera Heechul mengambilkan tisu yang ada di depannya dan menyerahkan pada Kangin. Kangin segera mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidung Leeteuk.

.

**_Drrttt.. Drrrttt.._**

.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Heechul berbunyi. Heechul memandang sejenak layar ponselnya dan langsung menerima panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo."

_"Heechul-ssi, kalian mau pergi ke mana? Apa yang terjadi pada Leeteuk-ssi?"_

"Ahh, Daebin hyung, Jungsoo tadi pingsan, kami sedang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Mungkin dia kelelahan," jawab Heechul, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar normal walau dia sangat panik.

"_Tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali pingsan. Apa benar hanya kelelahan?_"

Heechul memandang Leeteuk sejenak dan tersenyum miris.

"Ne, hyung. Dia hanya kelelahan saja. Hyung tidak usah khawatir. Mungkin setelah istirahat beberapa hari dia akan membaik."

"_Baiklah, jika terjadi apa-apa padanya segera beritahu aku. Mengerti?"_

"Baiklah."

.

**_PIP_**

.

Heechul langsung memutuskan panggilan. Heechul memandang Leeteuk.

"_Hyung, mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan ini? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu._"

**_Ciiiiittttttt..._**

Eunhyuk menghentikan mobil tepat di depan rumah sakit dengan mendadak dan mereka semua segera keluar dari mobil, diikuti oleh mobil Siwon. Dan tepat pada saat itu mereka melihat dokter Young Jin sedang berdiri di depan pinti rumah sakit. Secara refleks Kangin memanggil dokter itu hingga membuatnya menoleh.

"Cepat bawa masuk!" perintah dokter Young Jin saat melihat Leeteuk yang pucat pasi ada dalam gendongan Kangin.

Mereka semua terus berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh dokter Young Jin.

"Kalian tunggulah di luar, biarkan kami menanganinya," perintah dokter Young Jin. Mereka semua pun mengangguk.

Selama 15 menit mereka menunggu dan dokter Young Jin pun keluar.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan, Dokter Young Jin memandang mereka satu persatu dan berhenti pada Kangin.

"Kalian masuklah, Tuan Park ingin bertemu dengan kalian."

Saat masuk ke kamar, Heechul langsung berdiri kaku melihat Leeteukk yang sudah diberi oksigen dan infus. Perlahan Heechul mendekati ranjang Leeteuk.

"Ya! Jungsoo! Bangunlah!" bisik Heechul pelan dengan suara parau sambil menahan tangis. Para dongsaeng sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Apa kau tidak mendengarku Jungsoo!" Kali ini suaranya agar keras.

Leeteuk tetap tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Jungsoo! Kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini! Bangunlah!" teriak Heechul.

"Hyung!" tegur Yesung keras. "Jangan seperti ini. Sadarlah! Kau hanya akan membuatnya makin parah jika terus seperti ini!"

Hankyung langsung mendekati Heechul dan memeluknya.

"Hee.. Heenim."

Ada suara parau yang memanggil Heechul. Leeteuk!

"Jungsoo," panggil Heechul langsung bersimpuh di samping tempat tidur. Leeteuk melirik Heechul, senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang pucat.

"Heenim," panggil Leeteuk pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Heechul mengangguk.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Jungsoo," ujar Heechul. "Khawatirkanlah dirirmu sendiri."

"Mianhaeyo, aku benar-benar sudah membuat susah kalian dan membuat kalian khawatir. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," bisik Leeteuk. "Aku benar-benar sudah gagal menjadi _leader_ dan hyung untuk kalian. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian. Aku benar-benar payah."

"Hyung." Suara Heechul tercekat saat mendengar penuturan Leeteuk dan sukses membuat para dongsaengnya menangis. Sekarang yang terdengar hanya suara tangisan mereka semua.

"Sudah, kalian jangan menangis lagi," ujar Leeteuk. "Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian menangisiku." Tetapi tangisan mereka makin keras dan membuat Leeteuk bangkit dari tidurnya dengan susah payah.

"Jangan bangun," pinta Heechul sambil masih terus menangis. Tapi Leeteuk memaksa. Akhirnya atas bantuan Heechul, Kangin dan Hankyung, Leeteuk pun bisa duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur itu. Perlahan Leeteuk merentangkan tangannya.

"Peluklah aku," pinta Leeteuk. Mereka semua pun langsung menghambur kepelukan Leeteuk sambil masih menangis keras. Tangisan mereka terdengar pilu dan menyayat hati. Tetapi Leeteuk tidak menangis. Dia berusaha tegar dihadapan para dongsaeng yang mencintainya. Dia masih terus tersenyum. Senyum malaikat yang selalu membuat para dongsaengnya tenang.

"Tersenyumlah untukku," pinta Leeteuk pada mereka semua saat mereka sudah melepaskan pelukan. Satu persatu mereka semua memaksakan senyuman mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian," ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum saat melihat semua dongsaeng menebarkan senyum terindah mereka untuknya dan Leeteuk pun menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya.

***END***

mian readers kalo endingnya tidak memusakan.. ini bikinnya SKS

#plakk kayak mau ujian aja

yo wis lah,, FFnya sudah tamat..

silahkan di review ya.. ^^

buat yg udah RnR gomawo...

bow 90 derajat*

**~SJK~**

* * *

**gomawo yg udah review...  
**

**yg minta FB coba aja cari Sansan Kurai...**


End file.
